


Sans' House Guests

by BubblyShip



Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Sans, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blood and Violence, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Completed, Crossover, Cute Sally, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Jeff, Protective Sans (Undertale), Romance, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans and Sally are best family, Slow Romance, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Violence, alphys is a bad friend, creepypasta are his best friends, cute sans, first of three/fourish?, harem for sans, harem starts, jeff is like a brother, missed wedding, monster racism, papyrus is a bad brother, protective Sally, sans gets hugs, sans needs support, they're all just a big family, toriel is a bad friend, undyne is a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: The surface was not what Sans thought it would be.Lack of communication skills, communication in general, and social interaction had driven him into a depressed and anxious state of loneliness so deep that it'd take a gang of serial killers to help drag him out and fix his problems.Literally, it took a gang of murderers called CreepyPasta just to set things right.The world acts in funny ways.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/CreepyPasta, Sans/Eyeless Jack, Sans/Jane, Sans/Laughing Jack
Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649944
Comments: 218
Kudos: 414





	1. Chapter 1

**So, this is CreepyPasta x Undertale. I own neither, and if I do own a character, I will state it. Other than that, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and the different CreepyPasta characters belong to their respective owners.**

**This will have graphic descriptions of blood and gore, death, and such like that. We are dealing with murderous people here, after all. It will also be going over suicidal thoughts, suicidal attempts, depression, anxiety, overdosing, and such like that. This story is not for everyone. I just want to make that clear before people freak out and try to report my book for having some blood or something in it, even though it's literally a book about murderers all hanging with Sans.**

**Also, totally not a murder harem x Sans.**

**Totally not being sarcastic.**

**I am also not supporting the idea of letting any sort of threat to your health into your house! It will not go well! Do not let a person with a knife with the intent of murder into your house, even if you believe you can change them! In all outcomes, you will be injured! Do not offer a serial killer a sandwich, run away and escape!**

**Okay, onto the story!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Want A Sandwich?

It had hurt when Papyrus moved into his own house.

They were always the best of brothers. Of course, it was expected for him to move to his own house, to start his own life and pursue his career, but it still hurt. While he went to college, Sans sat alone in his house. He didn't like the empty house. Sans never did like being alone.

Sometimes he'd even call Papyrus and pretend it was a buttdial or a misclick just to talk to someone. He didn't mind his house, it was perfect for him. It was next to a forest, where he could go on long walks for thinking, and there was a hill with a perfect opening on the top to look at stars with his telescope. It was just the lack of people within his house that made him hate it.

It was rather big, Sans' career in science allowing him to easily pay for it. He didn't even get to see Alphys at his job, since she worked at a different lab. He worked with quantum physics, and she was in engineering. Sans was alright with some of his co-workers, but he couldn't find the will to try and increase his relationships with them. Each day was just like a useless loop of the last one. Wake up, get ready, go to work, come home, go to sleep, and repeat. Weekends he just sat around and watched T.V, sometimes doing chores he needed to do. None of his monster friends even came for visits, they were all busy themselves as well. Frisk was in school, Toriel was teaching, Papyrus was in college, Undyne was a chief of police, Alphys was working on a new robot prototype, and Asgore was working on political things.

No one even remembered Sans. He had recently found out, based on seeing his brothers facebook, that they had a family dinner where Toriel had invited everyone.

Everyone but him.

It hurt so much seeing that post. No one thought of even texting him? Emailing him? Sure, he had thrown himself into his work to distract himself from his impending loneliness, but they could have at least invited him!

Maybe that was the final string that pushed Sans over the edge. He didn't care anymore. An explosion at the lab that placed a nasty crack on his ribcage? Eh, whatever, everyone gets hurt. He didn't bother telling anyone about it, and now there was a scar there. A few humans threw rocks at him for being a skeleton? He just stood there and watched, even taking a rock to the face and getting a bruise, once again not telling anyone. He wanted to believe good old Papyrus would still love him, he really wanted to, but he just having a harder time believing it.

And that's why, when he found a white hooded human standing in his kitchen with a knife and covered in blood, Sans just said three words.

"Want a sandwich?"

The hooded human was surprised, his lack of eye lidded pupils narrowing slightly. He seemed interesting, with pale white skin, covered in what looked like burn marks. His lips were cut into an eternal smile at the edges, the dried scars making even his frown look like a large, happy smile. He had thick, rangled back hair stained with dirt and probably dried blood, obviously having not been washed in some large time gap. His white hoodie was stained with dirt and blood, and so was the large knife in his hand and his black jeans as well.

Probably a murderer.

Whatever.

"What?"

His voice was raspy, loud and demanding. Quite the opposite of Sans's which was quiet, almost a little monotone, and just not sounding to care at all about his present situation. What was he going to do, kill him?

He's died before, he can die again. At least it'd be to a teenager, and Papyrus would still be alive.

"You're going to kill me anyway, might as well use up some of my food I bought," Sans said, pointing to the fridge, "I can make ya something. Like ham and cheese."

The teenage boy took a step forward, a stray twig falling from his hair onto the floor.

"This is a trap, you have a gun in there," He said.

"Monsters use magic, not weapons," Sans sighed, "If I wanted to fight back, I would've. To be honest, if I'm going to die, I at least want to be full. I can make us both sandwiches."

Sans couldn't tell the boy's exact age. He was a teenager, older than Frisk when they went on a killing spree, but he couldn't tell exactly due to his 'differences'. Not that Sans cared about his scars or whatever, it didn't matter. He just couldn't tell his exact age due to them.

He approached until his knife was inches from Sans' face, Sans being shorter than the teenager by a head due to his short height. Sans didn't even flinch, or look at the knife. It was longer than Charas, so it would strike him easier, kill him faster.

"How come you aren't afraid?" The boy asked.

"I just... don't really care anymore," Sans said, shrugging, "You're going to kill me anyway. What's the point? Want a sandwich or not?"

"... Go on then."

The boy's eyes followed him the entire time, knife in hand as he watched Sans go to the fridge and pull out sandwich ingredients, plopping them onto the counter. He could just kill this kid, he ain't got nothing on him, he even had less L.O.V.E than Chara. He wasn't too far behind, but he didn't have as much time to kill an entire species like Chara did. And he didn't have the power to reset, either, so Sans could easily kill him, hide the body, and carry about his night. And the world would be down one murderer too, so speaking, he technically should.

But Sans just couldn't muster up enough energy to even _care_ anymore. So what? There'd be more murderers, there always are. And as Sans had learned fighting in the Judgement hall, everything he did was pointless. He couldn't even protect his brother.

He could feel the teen's eyes on him as he made the sandwich, his back to the knife as he spread the toppings across the two pieces of bread. Sans was expecting for the knife to strike him, when his back was turned, but it never hit. Soon, he found himself turning back around to the teenager staring down at the sandwich like it was a piece of gold, almost drooling on the spot.

Oh, he was hungry. That explains why he willingly went along with it. He probably hadn't eaten homemade food in months, judging by his appearance.

"How do I know this isn't poisoned?" He asked.

"You _just_ watched me make it," Sans said, holding out the plate further, "And, well, I don't know what's technically poisonous to humans or what's not. Skeletons are immune to that kind of stuff, so we don't really notice. You want the sandwich or not?"

The boy did a little bit of staring, transferring from his face to the food, back to Sans' face, back to the food, until finally he lowered his knife and grabbed the sandwich with his left hand.

Sans went to go take a bit from his sandwich, but decided he didn't feel like eating again. He's had ham sandwiches for the past three months, he was a bit sick of them. And he didn't feel like eating, anyway.

So, he ended up watching the teenage murderer eat the food, the lad practically engulfing the entire thing with just four bites, staring back up at Sans once he was done.

"Guess ya don't get home food much when you're running about murdering people and all," Sans said, "Well, I guess that makes sense. But if ya want, you can just kill me now. Take my sandwich for the road. Even raid my fridge for a bit, no one will notice I'm dead for a couple of weeks probably. You'd have plenty of time."

The teenager did the opposite of what Sans expected to do, and instead lowered his knife, not attacking Sans.

"I'll be leaving now," He said plainly.

"Oh, uh, okay," Sans said, "Uh... since you're hungry and everything... I can pack you this sandwich. I also have some juice boxes, for the road."

Sans had originally bought those for Frisk, since they had said they wanted to come over sometime a couple of months ago. Even though they never followed up on that, Sans bought juice boxes just in case they ever did. He even bought pie ingredients, for Toriel if she stopped by, tea bags, for Undyne and Asgore, and he also kept a box of ramen noodles stashed away under a cabinet next to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie for Alphys. He wanted them to visit, desperately, but he didn't have the will to ask them to come over. They had always said no previously. But he always bought them, just in case.

"Okay then..." The teenager said cautiously.

He stood in the same spot and watched as Sans took out a container from the cabinet and placed the sandwich in, then leaned down and grabbed two juice boxes for him, tossing them into the extra space, before closing the top with the container lid and turning around to hold it out for the boy.

Taking it, the boy kept his eyes on Sans's blank face before briskly turning and climbing out of the pried open window he must have come in through, hugging the container close to his chest and never dropping the knife. He gave one last look at Sans, who just watched him, before jumping out into the darkness and disappearing.

At least his food was used for someone who actually cared.


	3. Chapter 2 - Jeff The Killer

It wasn't long before Sans saw him again.

Sans had left the same window unlocked since, in case he ever felt like popping by and finally deciding to kill him. Maybe Sans wished he would, it would at least be a good reason to why he died. He had actually considered suicide, too, but never had the will to do it. Fearing to how Papyrus would disapprove of how he died kept him grounded everytime he considered taking a kitchen knife and ending it.

One morning, when Sans returned home from grocery shopping, he found the same container he had used for the sandwich on his porch, and when he crouched down, he could read the sticky note on the top.

'Thanks'

It was simple, short, but it made Sans smile, nethertheless. Yeah, so he fed a murderer. So what? So did Toriel, and Papyrus, they fed Frisk everyday. And this kid had returned the container and even thanked him.

It made him...

Feel nice, for once.

Sans had taken up cooking as a hobby to help distract him from how empty his house was. He could play a cooking tutorial on his phone while it was propped up against the wall, and mindlessly follow along, ignoring the fact that his friends haven't texted him in over three weeks. And the last text was sent to the wrong person. Papyrus used to do the cooking, but before he had, Sans did a little from time to time. It was nice to cook.

Sans was working on some pancakes when he heard knocking on the window to his left, looking over to find the same white face as before staring back at him from the darkness. Sans set down his mixer and walked over, pulling open the window.

"I left it unlocked," Sans said, stepping back as the boy climbed in again.

"I'm not the only one willing to swing a knife in these parts, might wanna keep it locked," The boy said, closing it behind him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sans said, "So, you here to kill off the witness?"

"No."

This surprised Sans. No?

Maybe he should've been happy, that his life was saved, but instead he simply looked at the boy and questioned him.

"Why not?"

"There's no fun in killing someone who wants to die."

Did that make sense? Kind of, in a way. But he didn't push further, instead asking a more impending question based upon his last answer.

"Then why did you come back?" Sans asked.

The boy froze, not even knowing the answer himself. But, just then the oven timer beeped, alerting Sans that his pancakes were done.

"You want some pancakes?" Sans asked, pointing to the grill, "I made some chocolate and strawberry pancakes. I was going to just sit down and watch The Office while eating them."

"Yes," The boy said quickly, looking eager at the sound of food.

"Think that might've been why you came over?" Sans asked as he took the scraper and scraped off the final pancake from the pan and put it onto a pile of pancakes on a plate, "The food?"

"Okay, fine, I came for the food," The boy said, "Whatever. You going to judge? I can always kill you."

"I'm not judging, just figuring out things," Sans said, opening the cabinet to pull out two plates for the two of them.

Just then, the doorbell rang, the two freezing.

The teenage killer froze obviously due to being a killer. He could be found, people could scream, and he'd have to kill people. It could be the cops, too.

Sans, however, froze because no one ever rings that doorbell. In all of his time living there, he hadn't ever heard it ring until today.

"Hide in here," Sans said quickly, opening a door that lead to the laundry room next to the window he had crawled in through, "There's a window in here you can climb out of if they get close."

The boy stared for a moment at his entry window before obeying Sans, rushing in before he closed the door shut.

"Coming!" Sans yelled towards the door, nervously making his way to the front of the house before he opened it.

As he expected, it wasn't any of his friends. He highly doubted any of them would've come by in the middle of the night for a hello. However, he _also_ wasn't expecting to see a human police officer standing there.

"Yes, hello, uh, Sir," The man said, caught off guard by Sans' appearance.

"Yeah, I'm a skeleton," Sans said, quickly recovering from his shock by crossing his arms, "I know, I look different. But what's the problem? I didn't think my T.V and cooking was that loud."

"No, Sir, it's not that, there's been numerous killings around this area, and I was wondering if you have any information on that."

"Because I'm a monster and I'm different?"

Sans should've been selling out the killer, pointing to the laundry room down in his kitchen and yelling about the human who had tried to kill him, but he didn't. He was defending him, distracting the cop for him. Why? Sans had no idea. But he was also nice to Frisk, even though they killed his family and friends multiple times, so who cares.

"No, not at all," The cop said quickly, "There's other monsters on this block too. I've questioned them, too."

"So you singled out the monsters and questioned them before humans?" Sans asked.

Some humans were nice to monsters, some were racist, Sans had learned to deal with it. It was mostly scared children, daring teenagers, or certain adults named Karen or Linda who always asked to see the manager and didn't vaccinate their children who were racist to monsters. This officer was obviously trying not to be racist, but Sans was trying to get him off of his back. To be honest, this serial killer was actually the first guest he had in his house, since after his friends had helped him move in, they didn't really stop by. And he wanted to enjoy it, murderer or not.

"No, I've been going house to house," The Officer said, "Do you know anything about the murders?"

"If I did, I would've said something," Sans said, "Can I go eat now? I'm starving and I have work tomorrow morning."

"Of course, sir!" The officer said, tipping his hat, "Goodnight!'

"Good night and all of that."

Sans closed the door and made sure that he had left before he turned around, to find the boy standing in the opening of the kitchen.

"I came out when I heard him leave," The boy answered, "But you covered for me."

"Yeah," Sans said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Do ya want those pancakes now?"

~~~~~~

Surprisingly, the teenage boy had joined him in watching the Office on Netflix for a bit before leaving, devouring the pancakes quickly before Sans also gave him the rest of his. And as it turns out, he had never seen the Office, so the random jokes and fun little comedy was new to time and he laughed quite a lot for only one episode. He even mentioned to Sans how he liked the Creed character, and judging by how he was hinted to be a murderer, it makes sense.

Sans was surprised, but he actually enjoyed having this guy over. Yeah, he originally broke into his house to murder him, but the company was enjoyable. He was someone to listen to, and it was the first time he hadn't talked to someone out of business for a couple of weeks. They just chatted about the episode and characters, and it...

It was like actually having a friend, which surprised Sans. They didn't talk about anything serious, just about the show playing and about the food, and the boy even snickered when he cracked a pun, which Sans realized he hadn't done at home since he moved in.

"Ah, crap, I have to go to bed now or I'll be late to work," Sans said when he saw the time.

"I have to leave, anyway, I have some things I have to do too," He said, "Uh, thanks for the food and show. I haven't had this sort of stuff in years."

"Oh, geez, that's gotta suck," Sans said, "Uh, if you ever want to stop by again, feel free to. I don't mind giving you some food, you can even use my shower."

"How come you're being so friendly to me?" He asked, "I broke into your house to murder you, but you just give me food and stuff like that and ask me to stop by again."

"You're the first person, to uh, actually talk to me about non-work stuff," Sans said awkwardly, "I've just been kinda lonely, and it's gotten so bad I'm willingly letting murderers into my house to just have someone to talk to. And now that I say that out loud, it sounds really sad."

"Yeah, that does sound pathetic," The boy snorted, "But don't you have any family? Friends?"

"I do," Sans said, "But... they don't really talk to me anymore."

"Is that why you were so willing to die? From them ignoring you?"

"Everythings just been going downhill lately, I guess. But it's no big deal, and I need to go to bed now."

"Jeff."

Sans raised an eye socket at him, unsure of where that came from.

"What?" Sans asked.

"My name, you haven't really gotten it until now," He said, "I'm known as Jeff The Killer, but really it's just Jeff."

"Oh," Sans said, "And I'm Sans."

"I'll be here tomorrow night, if you don't mind," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."


	4. Chapter 3 - Public

That's how it started.

It became a nightly thing, where Jeff would come by and hang out with Sans. Sans would have dinner made, jeff would climb in through the window and they'd put on a show and talk. It wasn't always the Office, sometimes they watched different shows, other times they didn't even have the T.V on and instead just talked. Sans even offered to wash his clothes and let him have a shower, but Jeff said this attire was his known killer look, so Sans ended up buying him a different set of clothes for Jeff to wear when he was over. Sans' job payed a lot, and since he also had a lot of savings in gold from his underground days, he was actually kind of rich. At least he'd put the money to good use, since it was just sort of sitting in his bank account and just gathering dust. So sometimes Jeff would take a shower, change into his extra clothes, and repaid Sans by not killing him and just keeping him company.

Soon, Jeff started coming during the days too, sometimes staying over and sleeping on his couch before leaving into the forest in the mornings. Sans found himself opening up more to his new visitor, talking to him more and more, telling him about his job, how life was in the underground, how they escaped. Jeff too, started opening up surprisingly, Sans discovering that Jeff had never actually killed a monster before and that's why he went for Sans, to see what killing a monster was like. And Sans told him about how monsters dusted, so he'd know when he actually killed one. A couple of times Jeff even walked in with new blood stains, fresh ones, which Sans just ignored. It wasn't his problem, he never was a big fan of humans anyway.

After a couple of weeks of Jeff hanging out with Sans, Sans had found a new movie coming out that he wanted to go see, deciding to use his free Saturday to get out of the house for once. It was a horror movie, so it wasn't extremely surprising that Jeff had asked to come.

"Do you even go out, in public?" Sans asked, "Will everyone recognize you?"

"I'm more of an internet horror myth than an actual, real life known murderer," Jeff said, "The police don't even know I exist. Sometimes I go into public, but I have to have my hood up and I go to underpopulated areas. But I've actually been in a movie theater once, I had snuck in and watched it for a bit."

"Well, you have those new clothes, so you can keep your hood up and blend right in," Sans said, "But it's in a mall. So if you don't mind, we can walk around and screw around in stores too. And if you see anything you like, I don't mind buying it."

"You just like wasting money on me, don't you?" Jeff asked, "Not that I mind."

"I might as well use it for someone," Sans said, holding up his car keys, "I'm like, actually filthy rich and I'm just a lazy skeleton who houses a serial killer. Kind of a weird combination."

"Yup," Jeff said, "But this could be interesting. What movie?"

"It's called Ma, or whatever," Sans said, "Supposed to be creepy, or whatever. We have to go straight to the movie to get there for the previews, but after that we can go around."

"Wow, I haven't been to a mall in forever," Jeff said, "This should be fun."

Sans' car was a little bit dirty, with a couple of food wrappers stuffed into the cup holders, but other than that it was generally clean. So they both climbed in, Jeff in the passenger seat and Sans driving them down the road. Sans pointed out some landmarks, like the hill he sometimes went up to, and this one little restaurant where they made really good macaroni with pieces of bacon in it. He really liked that place, it was good food.

"You need gas?" Jeff asked as Sans pulled into a gas station.

"No," Sans said as he pulled into a parking spot, "I could afford the food at the movie theater, easily, but it's more fun to sneak in food. Wanna come in and choose some candy for yourself?"

"Sure," Jeff said.

They both went in after Sans parked, Sans getting a box of Mike and Ikes with a coke and a box of cookies, while Jeff got some Milk Duds and some Pepsi. After they carried their bags out to the car, Sans sat down inside and dumped out all of their purchased items onto his lap.

"How are you going to hide all of this?" Jeff asked.

Sans grinned at him and lifted up his shirt, pointing to the large gap between his pelvis and rib bones.

"They aren't going to strip me to look for food," Sans said, "It's like a little container."

Jeff laughed before he helped Sans put all of the food into his body before Sans lowered his shirt and zipped up his hoodie, tilting his body back and forth to ensure that it would safely stay hidden before he zipped his seatbelt and they headed to the movie.

~~~~~~

Jeff turned out to be a delightful addition to Sans' day, Sans whispering puns about the movies current scene to him, Jeff returning to complain about the deaths and explain how he could do it so much better. Being friends with a serial killer like him, Sans had grown used to it by this point.

It was odd, finding comfort with someone with murderous intents such as Jeff, but Sans didn't care. He had been driven from loneliness so much that he accepted any sort of outreach and friendship with open and vulnerable arms.

However, he was _not_ expecting to stumble onto his brother and Undyne in the mall.

Sans had frozen in his tracks when he saw them exiting a white store with a white and blue bag in Undynes hand, Jeff noticing and stopping as well, his gaze locking onto the other skeleton of which Sans had mentioned before.

"That's your younger brother?" Jeff asked, "He looks... tall for his age."

"I fell short in the genetics," Sans said.

"Was that pun intentional?"

"A happy accident."

Sans tried to keep himself cool as he watched the two talk, unsure of how to respond to this. After months of not even seeing him in real life, how should he do this? Avoid Papyrus? Say hi?

Just then, as Papyrus and Undyne noticed him and waved at him, starting to walk over, it dawned upon him that he had a _murderous serial killer_ standing next to him, of which had a knife in his pocket currently.

But it was too late to shove Jeff away, instead plastering on a large smile onto his face as the two made it close enough to start talking.

"HELLO SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, "IT HAS BEEN SOMETIME SINCE WE LAST TALKED!"

"Sup punk," Undyne said, "Who's this guy."

"This is Jeff," Sans said, Jeff giving a quick and silent wave, obviously not thrilled in find Sans' friend and brother, since Sans had told him of his situation.

Sans didn't expect Jeff to get angry about it, but it made Sans actually smile a little wider. At least he cared about Sans somewhat.

"Jeff and I just saw Ma, that new horror movie," Sans said, "We were actually about to leave, but it's cool that we found ya."

"UNDYNE AND I WERE SHOPPING FOR HER BIG EVENT!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"Big event?" Sans asked, "Is she becoming chief of the Police or something?"

Sans couldn't find out everything about his friends lives through facebook. They didn't post about everything, sometimes he ended up finding out about things through other ways. For example, Alphys had gotten promoted to head of her department in the science lab, but Sans had learned about it two weeks later from forum.

"Of course not, stupid," Undyne said, "Don't you already know?"

"WE'RE PURCHASING THE RING FOR WHICH UNDYNE WILL USE AT THE WEDDING SINCE SHE PROPOSED!" Papyrus said, "ONE THAT ALPHYS WILL SURELY LIKE!"

It was just a blur.

Sans didn't process that he was outside until the wind hit him, his grip on Jeffs wrist tightening as he stared down at the grey concrete below him. A few droplets of water hit the ground, and he looked up to see if it was raining, before feeling the globs of tears stream down his face.

Oh, it wasn't rain. He was crying.

As soon as he processed what Papyrus had said, he grabbed Jeff's wrist and just walked away, leaving the two standing there in the mall, questioning to why he had left. He might've remembered Jeff flicking off the two, or perhaps that was his own secret desire to see it occur, so his mind conjured up the image.

A wedding? No one had ever bothered to text him about it. No notifications, no facebook notifications, no emails. Yeah, sure, he was lazy, but a heads up about his two friends getting married would've been nice! Was he even invited to the wedding? Did anyone even remember to tell him? Did anyone even remember him being their friends?

Jeff had pulled his hand out of Sans' grasp and walked in front of him, staring down at the crying skeleton with newfound emotions he never thought he'd feel again.

Sans wasn't the only one repressing impending loneliness. That's why Jeff came again, was because of how alone he was on the streets. No one but murderers to talk to, insults and threats being hurled back and forth, sometimes a victim, but they always died. That's why Jeff grew attached so quickly, and started warning other killers to stay away from the skeleton with threats of death. They both were lonely, confused, and that's why they grew close quickly. Both broken males who just needed a friend to help.

Jeff didn't like being social, helping people with emotions, swearing to himself to never get into any sort of romantic interest due to his hatred of emotions. But seeing his friend in such a pathetic state, hiccupping as fat tears glistened down his skull, he felt a primal instinct of friendship and caring, of which he thought he couldn't even contain anymore, starting to bury themselves up and show their faces. Not in a romantic way, of course, Jeff was asexual and never wanted a relationship, but he did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He hugged Sans.

It felt weird, having another person in his arms, mostly he held victims down with his foot, or held their hair to cause more pain, and he never moved or carried the bodies. It was an unusual feeling, one that made Jeff freeze from the contact as Sans' tears started to stain his own hoodie. But he held the small, shaking skeleton anyway, narrowing his eyes when he saw his two 'friends' exit the mall and stare at Sans crying with worried expressions before he flipped them off again, leading Sans through the parking lot to his car.

He had some people to visit tonight.


	5. Chapter 4 - Phone calls

It was the first time in his life Sans had someone to cry on.

As a child, Sans never cried. Gaster had told him to bite back his tears and straighten his back, and that's what Sans did. He had to put on a brave face during the experiments, during the torture, for both his creator and brother. The first time he had let tears free was when Frisk had killed Papyrus, but he had no one to hold but a cold, dusty scarf. Kneeling in the cold snow, he simply cried into his hands. No one to hold him.

Each time the small skeleton had shed tears since them, it was always alone. He found himself crying more on the surface than in the underground, locked away inside of his house. But now, he had someone to cry against, of which was driving the two of them home. Sans should've probably made sure he had at least earned his license, or knew how to drive, because Jeff ended up going out of the lane several times and almost got into a crash by not seeing a stop sign. After that, Sans made him pull over at a McDonalds so they could sit in the parking lot until he was better and able to drive.

Soon, tears stopped coming, and Sans sniffled away as he wiped away the remaining tears, his eye sockets feeling sore and his nose socket feeling stuffy.

"I'm pretty sure you scratched a car pulling out," Sans muttered, wiping his face against his sleeve.

"Eh, wasn't too big of a scratch," Jeff said, "But are you alright?"

"Undyne and Alphys, two of my friends who I've known for years in the underground, are having a wedding together, and didn't tell me," Sans snapped, "I mean, who does that? How did they get together? Did Alphys or Undyne propose? Was anyone else there? Did they even remember to invite me to the wedding?""

Before Jeff could think of a response, a ringing filled the air as Sans' phone in the cup holder vibrated, showing Papyrus' face.

"Oh, now he calls me," Sans mumbled, crossing his arms as he looked down at the phone.

Jeff grabbed the device and swiped to answer, holding up up to his ear.

"Hey, there buckaroo," Jeff said before Papyrus or Sans had the chance to respond, "Listen here, Sans isn't in the mood to talk to you, 'ight? Kind of a d*** move, too, doing that."

"WHAT MADE HIM CRY LIKE THAT?" Papyrus asked, "WHAT DID WE DO WRONG? DOES SANS NOT LIKE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS?"

"Oh my god, you're an idiot," Jeff groaned, "Did you consider that not a single one of you told Sans about this little wedding?"

The other line fell silent, before Papyrus responded with a quiet and saddened, "Oh..."

"Were you ever planning on telling him?" Jeff asked, "What if he didn't run into you two at the mall? He would've probably never found out, I'm guessing."

"THAT WAS UNINTENTIONAL! WE'VE ALL BEEN SO BUSY, AND WE HAVEN'T TALK TO SANS IN AWHILE!" Papyrus defended, "WE WERE GOING TO TELL HIM!"

"Bullsh**," Jeff said, "He was probably going to be the last person you told."

"I-"

"I'm done with you," Jeff interrupted Sans' brother before he hung up.

Jeff was angry. No, not just angry, he was p*ssed. Having murdered his own family, he expected other families to appreciate their own. Jeff hated his, but that was for a good reason. So when others didn't get along, he tended to target those families. Usually it involved a drunk parent or child, always yelling and bickering.

But this was maddening. What kind of friends would just forget about him, much less his own brother? He's seen the effects it's had on Sans, to the point where Sans would willingly feed a serial killer just to have someone nearby. Jeff wanted to wipe that stupid large smile off of that tall skeletons face, grab that fish girls hair as he stabbed her neck, show them how terrible they were to him. If they really, truly cared about Sans, they would've found a way for it to work. They would've messaged him more, reached out more, visited him more.

"You were a bit mean," Sans said, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I don't know any other way how to be," Jeff said.

"You're nice to me."

"You're... you're different than others."

Sans blinked, not expecting that reply.

"How so?" Sans asked.

"Well, you invited a killer who broke into your house for dinner," Jeff started off, Sans snorting lightly at him.

"How about you? You dropped killing a witness for a sandwich," Sans said.

"It was a good sandwich, though," Jeff defended.

"Because I made it myself, so automatically it's the best," Sans said, "I mean, there's no other option."

"Obviously," Jeff said, "But uh, are you alright enough to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now," Sans said, starting up the car again, "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Jeff said, looking at Sans' phone.

Maybe he could track where his friends lived, teach them a little lesson.

~~~~~~

Sans sat alone on his couch, mindlessly clicking on his T.V as he looked for some show to watch. Jeff said he had to go do something, and snatched Sans' phone to do whatever he needed. Sans had a backup phone, so he could always just call Jeff if he needed to.

Sans heard the tinkering of the window, and remained on the couch, aware that the sound of the window opening wasn't Jeff. Jeff knocks his front door now, or on the back window. He always knocks, however, so this person wasn't Jeff. But Sans didn't bother moving, merely looking over his shoulder towards the window opening from his laundry room.

Soft, calculated footsteps took place, as if someone was trying to stay silent. He remembered those exact footsteps in the Judgement hall, the same ones that jeff had taken, and that Sans had ignored as well. But now, he was much more alert, wondering about the other murderers of which Jeff had mentioned a few times in passing.

His reflexes acted quickly, catching the knife between his fingers before he could even process that there was a knife thrown at him by a pure white hand with black nailpolish on the nails. He was so used to Chara throwing it that he caught it, the cold metal pressing against his fingers.

"Hey, nice knife," Sans commented, holding it to the side, "Same type of blade as Jeffs. But more sharper."

This knife was well kept compared to Jeffs, carefully cleaned and glistening under the house lights, the handle carefully wrapped in some sort of black fabric. It was like Jeffs, but cleaned and cared for.

His vision landed upon the person of which threw the knife, which looked like a more female, kept version of Jeff. She had thick black hair too, tumbling down past her waist in wavy lengths. A long, eloquent and nice looking black dress that went to her knees, then long black boots with metal straps on the side. She looked like a young adult, or an older teenager, and Sans would admit she was curvy and did look nice. She looked like Jeff, but a female, older, more attractive and kept version of him, with no dirt or blood stains, and her hair neatly cleaned and combed through. If Sans had hair, he doubt he'd remember to wash it. Seems like too much work.

However, she didn't have a smile cut onto her cheeks, instead she had plump lips covered in black lipstick, pressed together in anger from the knife not hitting Sans. And her eyes did have eye lids too, but her eyes were completely black with no white or color in them, unlike Jeff's piercing blue eyes. She was slightly taller than Jeff, too.

"I've spent three years hunting down that little twerp," Jane said, taking a step towards him, "And now I find him playing house mate with some type of skeleton guy."

"Names Sans, Sans the skeleton," Sans said, winking at her, "But uh, you know that last part already."

"Where's Jeff?" The female demanded.

"Are you going to use me as a hostage or something?" Sans asked, "I mean, he's going to be gone until tomorrow, so you can stay for dinner if you want."

The girl lifted an eyebrow at that response, responding with, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, food," Sans said, "There's plenty enough for three people if Jeff does get here. Macaroni and cheese, not as good as this one place downtown, but it's still pretty good."

Sans flipped the knife so he was holding the metal part, sticking out the handle towards her as he leaned against the back of the couch, kneeling on it while facing his new intruder.

"So, you seem kinda angry at Jeff, for whatever reason," Sans said, "But you ain't gatta be angry at me. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"I... I'm going to kill you," She said.

"Yeah, Jeff came here to do that too, but I convinced him to have a sandwich," Sans said, "You should really try my cooking. I mean, I'm not the best, but I've been making a lot of meals for the past month, and I'm really good at following the instructions on recipe sheets."

She quickly snatched her knife back and backed away a few feet, her gaze analyzing him. Sans had no idea who this chick was, but she seemed to have some sort of feud with Jeff, whatever it was. Sans didn't want to step in the middle, but he wasn't going to be rude to her either.

"You said you've been looking for Jeff for three years or something," Sans said, "Hey, you're pretty determined about that whole thing. None of my business, so I'm not going to step in. But you can still have dinner."

"I came in here to kill you, to get revenge on Jeff before I kill him," The female said.

"Okay," Sans said, "But you wanna watch some T.V while eating, that'd be cool. I'm bored and lonely anyway."

"I came here to kill," She repeated.

"But there's Pretty Little Liars," Sans said, clicking on it, "Oh, I've actually never seen this."

"You've never seen-" She cut herself off, sighing, "How come you aren't scared or trying to fight back?"

"Eh, I honestly don't care if I die," Sans said, "That's why I offered Jeff to eat, too. Kill me or not, it doesn't matter. Papyrus probably won't notice."

"Papyrus?" She asked.

"My bro. What about you?" Sans asked.

She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment before she walked up to the couch and surprisingly sat down next to him, flattening out her dress on her lap.

"Gone," She said simply, "It's what drove me to this. It's why Jeff needs to die, for justice."

Sans stared at her for a moment, understanding where she was coming from. Sans himself represented justice in a way, his soul was based on that very concept, he had done the same for his friends when Chara killed everyone. He killed her in a heartbeat again, so he could understand where she was coming from. But it gave him no satisfaction, in the end, since he knew it was pointless. She just reset, over and over until there was a burning pain searing across his ribcage.

Sudden visions and memories of the judgement hall filled Sans' mind, his breathing quickening slightly as he gripped the front of his shirt, orange and yellow flashing across his vision as the memory of Frisks red eyes-

No, he's fine now.

"Look," Sans said slowly, recovering himself from his panic attack, "I'm not blaming you, yeah, I know what that feels like, I do. But killing them leaves no satisfaction, I've been there. It's more better to see their angry face, to annoy them to no end. To screw over everything they do, and watch them get frustrated in your attempts and want you dead. It's more fun that way."

"You've killed someone," She asked.

"Nah, threatened them though," Sans said, going by this timelines events, "But I made their life h*ll for a bit, and it felt way better than the threat of killing them."

"He's killed a lot of people, he deserves to die for his sins," She said.

"You were attempting to kill me five minutes ago," The smaller of the two spoke logically, "So, you've killed too. I don't think that makes sense."

"I'd be saving hundreds of people," She said.

"By hurting others? I think ya should just prank him, instead," Sans offered, leaning back against the couch.

"Prank? Him?" She repeated, looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah, why not?" Sans asked, "Pie in the face, whoopie cushion, whatever ya want. I mean, he would get mad if you killed him, but what would you do after that? Go back to living a normal life? I think you're a bit too far from that ever again. But if you screw 'round with him, he'd be livid, try to kill you, but I think you can put up a fight."

"That's... an interesting way to think of it," The female said.

Every once in awhile, she eyed the screen of his T.V, reminding Sans of how she had perked up at the mention of the show. It was probably one of her favorites, then. He's never watched it, doubt he'd get into it, but he could always try something new.

"So, you up for Pretty Little Liars and some mac and cheese, store bought?" Sans asked, "I also have some leftover salad if you'd go for that instead."

"I honestly cannot believe I'm going to do this, but I haven't had a nice play to stay at for months," She said, "I'll accept your offer. You feed me and house me until Jeff returns here, and I won't kill you in return."

~~~~~~

Jeff was crouched behind some bushes, watching the tall Papyrus talk to some goat looking person before the phone in his pocket started ringing, him scrambling to answer it to scare off whoever was calling Sans.

"Heya Jeff," A familiar, lazy voice greeted him.

"Sans?" Jeff asked, "What number are you calling from?"

"My backup phone, I just wanted to say I met your sister," Sans said.

"I don't have a sister," Jeff said, his gaze focused on the skeleton he so badly wanted to stab.

"Well, she looks kinda like you, white skin, black hair. She called herself Jane, she's real nice."

Jeff froze when he heard her name, his focus ripped from the house in front of him to the conversation.

"Sans, you need to leave, now," Jeff said, "Go somewhere away from her, she hates my guts."

"Sorry, she's asking me to come back, she said she has something shiny to show me or whatever. Bye!"

Jeff started at the beeping Sans after Sans hung up, quickly standing up and sprinting to Sans' car that he 'borrowed', fishing out his keys from his pocket.

Little did he know of Sans and Jane, both snickering at each other with the first of many pranks Jane was going to pull on him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Adjustments

Jane and Jeff had some... adjustments with this arrangement.

Jeff was understandably angry when he found Sans and Jane chilling on the couch together eating some macaroni, but when he accidentally admitted to hunting down Sans' brother to try and get revenge for Sans, it about even it out for the two and they called a truce. Jane and Jeff, however, still hated each other very much, but agreed that in Sans' house, they wouldn't act on violence since his neighbors could possibly hear. Of course, they did hurl insults at each other, and make passive aggressive insults too, but other than that they didn't argue too much other than glaring. Sans tried to keep them apart, and thus the schedule was organized unofficially that Jane was there during the day, since all she had to do was put on sunglasses and she blended in with other people, pretending her skin was just pale, and they could go hang out. Then during the night Sans and Jeff could make fun of shows, screw around, sometimes go out and do things under the cover of the shadows.

This did throw Sans' sleep schedule into whack, since Jeff often liked to stay into the early hours of 3 or 4 am, which Sans had to address with the two, and they shifted to a new schedule of the two coming randomly during the day and often staying until Sans' set sleep time, of which they left at. They were respectful about it, for being murderers, but more than once Sans had woken up to knocking on his window by either. Jane was more respectful by going to the front door, but Jeff had no problem climbing in through a window. Two weeks after this whole set up, Sans ended up buying two more matresses and bed sets before setting them up in his guest bedroom, of which he had originally set up for if Papyrus ever came over, so he reorganized it for the two.

With this setup, Sans was barely ever alone, and he loved it. Jane and Jeff were both complete opposites, and Sans bonded with the two differently but was good friends with the two, who both also lacked friends at the moment. He did expect a response from Jeffs angry message, as his facebook was filled with some messages from the others and even his phone buzzed a bit with messages. Jane soon learned of the situation, and added a more calmer outlook to the situation than Jeff did. They were such polar opposites, it was interesting to be with both of them.

Sans did want his friends to visit once, and he was ecstatic when the doorbell rang, but soon that faded to fear when he realized both Jane and Jeff were in the house.

"And if they get near this door, climb out the window," Sans said, standing in the doorway to his laundry room, "I don't want them questioning why I have two serial killers in my washer room."

He didn't wait for a reply before closing the door, begging whatever god was out there that they'd be able to last five minutes together without him stopping them from fighting.

"Toriel?" Sans asked as he opened his front door, surprised to find the tall goat lady standing in his door alone.

"Ah, Sans, may I come in?" Toriel asked.

"Uh, sure, Tori," Sans said, quickly stepping to the side to let her enter.

"I forgot how big your house was," Toriel said, looking around.

"Yeah, is kinda big for my short structure," Sans said.

"It is nice in here," Toriel said.

"So, uh, you want some tea or something?" Sans asked, "I can whip up some."

"That would be lovely, Sans," Toriel said.

Sans redirected her to the kitchen, keeping her at the island at the opposite side of the kitchen from the door. He could hear faint shuffling from there, and he quickly started talking to distract Toriel if she could hear it.

"How come you decided to stop by?" Sans asked, pulling out some tea boxes after he started boiling the water.

"Papyrus told me about the incident at the mall," Toriel said.

"I figured," Sans said, "Did you know about the wedding too?"

"Well, yes, but I thought you were already informed," Toriel said, looking down in regret, "I came to apologize and see how you were doing."

"I've been making some new friends, doing my job," Sans said, pulling out a cup to make her tea in, "You know, stuff like that."

"Oh, that's good that you're making new friends," Toriel said, "We've been awfully busy as well."

"Like having dinner parties without me?"

Sans didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but his tone wasn't helpful. It just hurt, knowing that all of his friends, his family, got together behind his back and had a party, and on facebook mentioning how great it was that everyone made it. It was a hard hit that had made him cry, like how the wedding news did.

"I completely forgot about that," Toriel said, "It's just that we've all been so busy and distracted that we haven't had the chance to see you again. How about you stop by tonight? I'm going to be hosting a dinner of which I was hoping you could come to. Everyone else is going to be there and they were hoping that you could show up, too."

Sans poured the now boiled water into her cup, keeping in mind the gentle, almost non-existent whispering coming from the laundry room.

Keep in mind, almost.

He did not want to have to explain to Toriel why his laundry room was talking, or why he had two serial killers, of which both hated each other, and would probably try to jump the old Queen. So he had to be careful, watching every reaction to make sure she didn't notice. Sans was fully aware of the consequences of him housing two serial killers, but he had stopped caring about it. Frisk would just go to their save point if he went to jail, or he would die in jail.

"That sounds great!" Sans said eagerly, "Uh, what time?"

"I could drive you straight to my house, so we could set up dinner together," Toriel said, "Then I could drop you off here again."

"Oh, uh," Sans said, glancing at the laundry room door then back to his old friend from behind the door, "I'd have to switch over my laundry first. You could wait in the car for me, while I do that."

"If you wish, Sans," Toriel said, "Do you mind if I take this cup with me?"

"Yeah, 'course," Sans said, "I can't be-leaf you wouldn't want the tea."

"There he is," Toriel laughed, finger gunning him as she stood up and made her way out the front door.

"I could hear you two the entire time," Sans said as he opened the laundry door, finding Jeff sitting on his washer machine and Jane leaning against a wall, both of them glaring at each other before he had entered.

"Sorry, but he's just so hideous that I think standing too close to him will get me infected," Jane said.

"Hopefully the infection will kill you off," Jeff retaliated, rolling his blue eyes.

"How are you both still out and killing if you're that loud?" Sans asked, "But anyway, if you didn't hear over your bickering, Toriel invited me to dinner with the others, so you guys can stay here or head out."

"I've got some blood that needs to be shed, don't worry," Jeff said, opening up his laundry room window and jumping out, his black hair and stained hoodie quickly escaping into the woods.

"Sans, I have something to say," Jane said, sighing lightly before she straightened, "I am aware that Jeff and I are causing some troubles, but I want to thank you. For everything. I had dedicated myself to Jeff for 3 years, so much so that I forgot what kindness felt like. I want to thank you, for seeing past my knife, and seeing me."

"Oh, wow, wasn't expecting that," Sans chuckled lightly, itching his arm, "But yeah, you're pretty cool. If everyone judged everyone by their looks, it'd lead to another war."

"It's just... been years since I've had someone to call a friend," Jane said, "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem," Sans said, winking to her, "Thanks for the company, too."

With that, Jane climbed out the window, smiling softly back at Sans as he closed the window behind her and locked it.

Maybe it was because he represented human death, a skeleton, but he acted so unlike it at the same time. Or maybe it was because she could tell, from the tone of his voice the first night, that he was hiding more, and that he knew exactly where she stood. Or maybe it was because he was a male, and the first man she had talked to other than Jeff, and he was kind to her, even knowing of her murderous ways, and helping her see another side that she had never considered, blinded by her hatred.

Or maybe it was the fact that he saw her true self, her true eyes, and smiled, smiled so caringly and openly that it made Jane realize, laying awake one night, that she wanted to be more with Sans.

The fact that she lusted for a skeleton, however, would remain to herself. He didn't need to know.

At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff was 13 in his story, and Jane was 16. So, three years later, when they met Sans, Jeff would be 16, and Jane 19. And with Sans in his early twenties, and Jeff being straight, this leaves Jeff for an unusual friendship with Sans and Jane with a desire she never thought she would have again. Not to mention how she tends to use her sexuality as a weapon, luring out information, so of course she'd want to get busy with a guy she likes.
> 
> Even more rivalry if Jeff finds out Jane wants to frick frack with his best friend. Oh boy!
> 
> First authors note, too. I honestly wasn't planning on putting any in this story but I wanted to explain their ages real quick and how it works with Jane.


	7. Chapter 6 - Dinner Party

Sans had no idea of a black haired girls intention as his skull swayed back and forth with the music, both him and Toriel cracking puns back and forth until they even run out of puns for the topic, before quickly transferring to another topic in which they cracked more puns with. It was a never ending, brutal cycle of puns that would send both Papyrus and Undyne screeching with anger away.

Just then, Sans remembered how long it had been since he had last told Papyrus a pun. And then he also remembered he left his phone on the couch at home, and swore to himself silently. Toriel lived a good twenty minutes away, so the drive wasn't too long before they arrived.

Frisk had practically tackled Sans when he stepped out of the car, him rubbing the top of the childs head as he hugged them back with his other arm.

"Hey there kiddo, been awhile," Sans said.

"I know!" Frisk pouted, "You should come and work at my school. Like be my science teacher."

"Kiddo, I blow stuff up in the lab like everyday," Sans said.

"Exactly!"

He was led inside by the goat mom and her child, Toriel already having prepared most of the dinner. There was a bowl of mashed potatoes on the counter, next to a bowl of corn and homemade rolls. There was no denying that she was a better cook than Sans, she's had much more experience, so it looked better than he could ever make. There was a large chicken of which Toriel had to carry to the table, Sans and Frisk helping carry everything else to the table.

Sans ignored the fact that she had prepared the food before he even agreed, like they had these dinner parties regularly, and that Frisk said this party was going to be better than the others.

Well, he tried, at least. He had known that they had one party without him, but multiple just hurt more.

But he'd see his friends and family tonight, and that made him feel better. Kind of.

The first to arrive, surprisingly, was Asgore. Apparently, he and Toriel have been trying their hand at dating again, another fact of which Sans had not been told. But he forced a grin and bit back the pain of being excluded from information once again, as he did in the underground. He didn't want to screw this up, it wasn't an important fact.

He had greeted the King before Undyne and Alphys arrived shortly, the two quickly going to apologize of their forgetting to inform him of their engagement. They were both good people, it was just that separation had made them forget of him. It wasn't any of their intentions to ignore him, it just happened. Sans tried to engrave that into his mind, but it was hard, looking at their matching rings and remembering of how he never got the news.

But maybe, tonight could change that!

Oh how wrong he was.

Papyrus arrived last, quickly apologizing while giving his older brother one of his usual hugs. They all migrated to the dining room before chatter started, some of it involving Sans, and it was nice. He finally felt like he did shortly after the barrier had been broken, when they had sat down in a hotel room together and had a large dinner to celebrate their new lives.

However, it went downhill when the question of his friend at the mall and from the phone arose in the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, him," Sans said quickly, "Uh, he just stops by at my place. We sometimes just chill together and watch Netflix, sometimes I make him dinner. We went to the movies that day, like I mentioned. He's pretty cool."

Perhaps the odd body language, the way Sans had tensed on his mention, and the exact choice of words did not portray this relationship as a friend one. And it didn't help that Jeff had called Papyrus in pure anger, and had even led him to the car, insinuating that there was more going on.

"Oh," Alphys said quietly, looking down at her plate.

"Huh?" Sans asked.

"I didn't expect you to be into someone like him," Toriel said, looking at Asgore with a worried expression.

Sans didn't catch on at this point, only increasing the tension by saying, "Why wouldn't I be? He's real cool, and he likes me too. So of course we'd hang out at my place."

"THAT... SANS, THAT'S ILLEGAL," Papyrus said.

"What?" Sans asked quickly, thinking that they had somehow discovered of his murderous habits after dark.

"He looked like... a teenager," Undyne said.

"He is one," Sans said, still confused, "He's 16."

This just made everyone else at the table look at each other and at him sadly, as if he was doing something wrong by having a friend.

"Sans, you shouldn't be... having that type of relationship with someone not of age," Toriel said, "That is pedophilia."

Wait, what?

"Wait, you think I'm dating a 16 year old?" Sans asked.

The facial expressions told him everything, Sans' eye sockets widening from realization. Did they think he was that kind of man?

"BROTHER... WE CAN ALWAYS TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU CAN BE HELPED," Papyrus said.

"You all think I'm actually that type of guy?" Sans demanded, his food on his plate long forgotten, "No, I'm not dating him! He just gets lonely and comes over, I cook him food and we watch some cartoons before he leaves! I was going to see the movie alone and he asked to come because he wanted to go out and do something instead of being cooped up!"

"It's just the way you worded it, and you're face," Toriel said.

Sans' hands were planted firmly on the table, sweating as he felt surrounded by people who he didn't even know anymore. They now felt like strangers, having changed so much he didn't even know them.

"You... all thought I was a pedophile?" Sans whispered, "Just because I've become friends with a 16 year old guy? Just like that?"

"It was a misunderstanding, is all," Asgore said.

"No, it's more than that," Sans sighed, standing up and setting down his napkin onto his plate, "It's everything. The wedding, the dinner parties you guys never invited me to... and now this."

"SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"It was nice that you invited me Toriel, it really was," Sans said, forcing a smile at her, "But, I see how this is now."

"Sans, it was just a mistake-"

"No," He interrupted her, "It's been so many mistakes. Just... I don't think any of you know me anymore."

He didn't bother looking at them or saying any other words, his voice shaky and uncertain from the crushing pain in his chest before he turned and left, leaving the door open behind him.

"SANS, PLEASE!" Papyrus yelled from the doorway, "COME BACK!"

"No," Sans said, looking back at him with a scowl, "You wouldn't want a _**pedo**_ in your house, would you?"

With those words, he ran.

~~~~~~

He tried to hold back the tears, he really did. But they came again, with everything crashing down around him as he realized their relationships had been dragged out so far there was no way they could reconnect them to the same they had been at before.

It dawned on Sans quickly the truth of their previous relationships as he ran across the grass, hiccups and tears leaving his body. He was just that one friends brother, never a true part of the group. Papyrus was the one who introduced him to everyone, Sans was just that one friends sibling that was dragged along.

The fact that they were so willing to believe that he was a demented pervert that was into an underage boy so quickly was sickening. They honestly didn't even know who he was.

And he didn't know who they were, anymore.

Sans slowed as he finally looked at his surroundings, finding himself in an empty and dark park, the streetlights and moon above providing the only light source to light up the dark park. Making his way across the wood chips, he sat down on an empty swing set, holding the metal chains as he looked down at his pink slippers.

He was never truly their friend, was he? Toriel and him never became friends, she had just used him as a lever to pull herself out of depression from the previous children before she forgot of him. It was pity that made her stop at his house, not care. It was pity that made Papyrus call his phone, not love.

Once again, he heard the footsteps. These were loud, unconstrained, but had a sense of confidence to them. The person approaching knew he could hear him, and knew he could react.

"Skeleton...?"

The voice was raspy and quiet, black shoes and baggy dark blue jeans showing up in his vision before they stopped a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, I am," Sans sniffed, his voice sore from crying, looking up.

The person in front of him wore a black, skinny hoodie with the hood pulled up, his body type skinny and frail. Thick brown hair tumbled from under his hood, a dark blue mask on his face. He looked unusual for humans, for instead of normal eyes, he had empty two empty, void like holes in his mask of which dark fluid that Sans didn't want to know was dripping from, onto his mask. Sans was now familiar with unusual looking humans, so this was just normal at this point.

"No kidneys," The male rasped out.

"Nope," Sans said, wiping away some of his extra remaining tears, "Just bones and a little bit of determination."

"Skeleton crying."

"Had a rough day," Sans said softly, watching this new male with his glowing white pupils, "How was your day?"

"...long."

Sans couldn't tell this persons expressions due to his mask, and he also couldn't tell his age from his voice or face. But he didn't seem like much of a talker, either.

"Heh," Sans said, swinging slightly on the swing, "Yeah, sometimes days can just be like that. Long."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them making a move.

"So... why are you out and about?" Sans asked, "It's pretty late."

"Hungry."

"Oh, I could buy you some McDonald's, if you want. Or something else. Burger King?"

"I eat... other types."

"Oh, that's cool."

"No more crying."

"Heh, yeah," Sans said, smiling lightly at him, "I'm a bit better now. But I need to go home now."

"Home?"

"Yeah, I live near that research lab," Sans said, standing up from the swing, "I think you should go home too. It's kinda late."

"Don't have a home."

"Oh."

They stood again in silence before Sans made a third decision to allow yet another usually murderous person into his house.

"Want to come to my home?" Sans asked.

"... Yes."


	8. Chapter 7 - Restaurant

His phone was filled with messages.

Sans didn't check them. He ignored them.

Sometimes, people would knock on his door, with the voices of his old friends and family behind it.

Sans didn't answer. Jane even once climbed out the window and pretended to be a neighbor walking past, saying Sans had went on vacation for a week and that he wouldn't be back until Sunday. That gave him a free week, but then the knocking and messages started flooding his life again.

Alphys even had tried to hunt him down at his work, but then he took his personal day and went home. She tried other times, but he simply hid, using shortcuts to quickly avoid her. His more murder-y friends became his full time job, since the blue masked man, who he had come to know as Eyeless Jack, started coming over too. It wasn't for food, like Jeff, or to screw with Jeff, like Jane, but instead just to have a safe place to hide out in with warm sheets. Sans had no idea what Jack ate, but judging by how he came in one day covered in blood and licked it off, Sans figured out easily, especially when the next day in the news that said they had found a dead body with all of its organs removed.

Jack became a part of his schedule as well, being a more quiet and reserved type than the others. While Jeff and Jane were both loud when yelling at each other and easily tempered, Jack was quiet and often just stood back from the others and watched them talk. He was a listener, not a talker, so Sans often found himself sitting in silence with Jack or was talking himself with Jack just listening. Sans even dubbed the three 'The triples J', due to all of their names starting with the letter J. Maybe people whose names started with J were more prone to murder?

Unsurprisingly, Jack was the only person Sans didn't take out into public. He couldn't take off his mask, or he never did anyway, there was no way for him to blend in. He only went out under the cover of night, and it was to often feed. At least, that's what he told Sans.

But on a surprising note, Jack was the one who stayed over the most, due to his lack of need to be out anywhere else. Jeff liked to look for victims beforehand, so he often went out for an entire day to find them. Jane stayed over more than him, but sometimes she followed him to do something, sometimes coming back with slight injuries from fighting Jeff. So when she had come back one day with a large gash up her arm, Sans sat her down and decided to help her out.

Blue magic seeped from his fingertips to cover her white arm, the blue glow dancing across the skin, focusing on her large bleeding gash.

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"Healing magic," Sans explained as Jack sat down in the corner to simply observe, "Every monster knows how to do this. But some are better than others."

"That's impressive," Jane said.

"Eh, mine's only good from how much Papyrus got hurt as a kid," Sans said.

"Interesting," Jack simply said.

"Jeff sure did a number on your arm, huh?" Sans asked as the cut started to close, leaving behind a large scar before that too started to fade.

"He caught me off guard, that little sucker," Jane muttered, "I tried to take his victim. Neither of us got the girl, but I almost got his leg."

"It's not my place to ask, but when I met you, you mentioned how he did something to you," Sans said, "Is that why you both hate each other?"

"No, it's fine to ask," Jane said, "But he's the one who did this to me. Made me this monster."

"I was born a monster, so ya get used to it," Sans cracked out a joke, "So don't worry about it. I think you look pretty."

"Ah, thanks," Jane said, directing her gaze at her lap as she blushed slightly, Sans not seeing the blush due to his focus on her arm.

"All healed," Sans told her, his blue magic fading as his pupil went back from blue and yellow to a simple white pupil again.

"Your eye," Jack said.

"Oh, yeah, it does that when I use magic," Sans said, "Using attacks, defending, dodging, shortcuts, that sort of stuff."

"Monsters are interesting," Jack said.

"Well, it only does that with me, I haven't seen another monster whos eyes glow like my left pupil," Sans said, standing up, "But that's all nice and healed now."

"Thank you, for that," Jane said, "It means a lot."

"No problem," Sans said, "But I got today off, if you two wanna do something?"

"I was kind of hoping... we could go out," Jane said hesitantly, "Just us two. I saw this one restaurant one night, and I thought I could take you to it."

Jane, unknown to Sans, had went out looking for a place to take him instead of tracking Jeff and trying to kill his prey before he could. She hadn't had a date in... all of her life, but she had watched romance movies practically her entire life, sometimes even crouching outside of peoples windows to watch while they were unaware of her intentions. That could also be another reason to why she had found herself urning to be with Sans in a relationship, since she craved that kind of relationship and Sans was the first male to give her any kind of positive attention that wasn't sexual. She knew she looked nice, she often seduced men to get into their houses and kill them, or to get out of some sort of situation.

"Hey, that's cool," Sans said, "We can take some leftovers home to Jeff."  
  


"Of course you're considerate about the others," Jane muttered into her hands.

"Uh, what about you, Jack?" Sans asked, not noticing Janes comment, "I know you eat peoples organs and everything, but can you digest normal food? Or do you like, get really sick?"

"Sick and throw up," Jack explained.

"Well, that sucks, you can't eat cheese then," Sans said, "It's really good. A bit of a cheesy saying, but I think cheese is Grate."

"That was good," Jane said, "But when should we go out for the dinner?"

"Well, I can grab my wallet and we can go now," Sans said.

"Actually, I want to pay and drive," Jane said, "As a thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"Oh," Sans said, "Well, if you want to. But you know money isn't a problem for me."

"I'll have to take your car, but I had been saving money before, so I can pay," She said, "It's a place where you like the type of food, too. It's a greasy place."

"Heck yeah, my type of food," Sans said.

"I can go get ready and grab my money, while you get ready too," She said.

"I think I'm already ready, don't need to change or anything," Sans said, looking down.

"Keys," Jack said.

"Oh, right," Sans said, pointing at him, "You want me to put on Netflix so you can watch that one body dissecting show."

"Yes," Jack said.

Soon, Jack was set up on the couch to watch this one show Sans had shown him while Jane climbed into the drivers seat, flexing her fingers while Sans buckled himself in. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and instead of her usual black dress she was wearing a black shirt tucked into dark blue shorts. It was probably something she had owned before, since he had helped her buy a few outfits and he didn't remember buying those.

"You do know how to drive, right?" Sans asked.

"Of course," Jane said, "It was one of the advantages I had over him. While he had to walk, I could just take a car from a gas station and drive away. You have no idea how many drivers leave the keys in the ignition instead of taking them out."

"I think I need to take him for driving lessons or something, he's 16 so he could learn at least," Sans said, "Taking his driver licenses pictures would be horrible."

"There would be some screaming involved," Jane said as she pulled out of his driveway, "The police called."

"But hey, at least he wouldn't have to force a smile. He's always smiling."

Jane giggled at that comment.

Sans recognized the buildings letters at the front, the large orange letters signalling that he was returning to a building of which he had left behind. He had used Grillbys to help deal with the resets, drowning his sorrows in alcohol with the faint hope it could help him feel better, although it never did. Once he came to the surface, he slowly fell out of going there altogether, it had been some time since he had tasted the usual Grillby food.

"Oh, you're taking me to Grillbys?" Sans asked.

"Do you not like this place?" Jane asked.

"No, I really like his food," Sans said, "I just know the owner. He's a fire monster."

Jane choked on her split at the mention fo fire, turning to him with widened eyes.

"... fire...?" She whispered.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Fire

Sans hadn't known of their stories.

He didn't know of their pasts, only little hints dropped by basic conversation. He knew that neither had no family anymore, and that Jeff had caused Jane great pain that she wanted to get revenge on. He knew not of the permanent smiles origins on Jeffs face, or of Janes pure black eyes. They didn't tell, so he didn't push.

But, now, after seeing the fear in her face from the mention of fire, and how her white skin looked suspiciously like burn marks, he pieced it together.

He was a scientist after all.

But she started the story, and Sans listened, the two still parked out in Grillbys parking lot as she told. Jeff was a bullied teen, and had tried to fight back. This caused his brother to be arrested, and the bullies showed up at a party Jeff was attending. They had set him on fire. Jane tried to help, but she had failed in the end, and he was burned. Jeff then took revenge on everyone he deemed the be the cause. The bullies, his family, they all died. He killed Janes family, then had set her on fire just as he had been.

Sans listened quietly, nodding in response every time she looked at him. He had no idea this is what they had been through, but it explained so much.

He wouldn't treat them differently, of course not. Just because they had gone through that doesn't mean he'd treat them like dirt. And he had already treated them like old friends even though both of them had tried to kill him.

Now that Sans thought about it, Jack was the only one of the three that hadn't attempted to kill him at their first meeting. And the only one who hadn't snuck into his house. Huh.

"Hey, it's okay," Sans said, patting her shoulder.

"Ever since that day, I've had a bit of problems with fire," Jane said, "Sorry, I really wanted to take you somewhere special. Since you've done all of these things for me. And now we're just talking about being... burned... alive..."

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem," Sans said, "We don't have to go in or anything. We can go somewhere else, somewhere new maybe."

"Like where?" Jane asked.

"Uh, let's see," Sans said, "There's a campsite nearby."

"Camping?" Jane asked.

"Oh, definitely not," Sans said, "I meant drive by and feel bad for the people who do that for fun. I'm too lazy for that. Set up a camp, then have to make a fire too? Way too much work."

"Can't monsters summon fire and stuff?" Jane questioned him.

"Mainly the goat family, as I call Asgore and Toriel," Sans said, "I'm more of a bone guy."

"I've actually never seen one of your abilities," Jane said, turning towards him fully with interest, "How do they work?"

"Well, there's attack and defense magic, then basic magic every monster can learn," Sans explained, "But most attacks are dependent on the type of monster. Like how Asgore and Toriel can summon fire, but monsters like me can't summon the same type they summon. Their magic is more real fire, while mine has to be more magical since I'm more magical. And it's not as much, since my magic is more bone attacks."

"What does your fire look like?" Jane asked.

"Well, skeletal monsters have magic depending on their 'color', in a sense. So mine is blue. And it doesn't burn, either. It's just magic energy in the shape of fire."

"What about your bone attacks you mentioned?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yeah, those look like normal bones," Sans said.

He held out his hand and summoned an example for her, not feeling like showing her his fire pupil would be a great idea judging by what he had just heard. It was a simple summon, just appearing in his hand as he focused on it.

"That's really cool," Jane gushed, "Is it just that easy for monsters?"

"After you get the hang of it, you can just do it," Sans explained, "It's natural for monsters. It's in our bones after all."

"I bet you have a skele-ton more puns to say about skeletons," Jane said.

"Heck yeah, up top for that!" Sans said, hive fiving her.

"I actually have an idea," Jane said, "There's this old house not too far from here, in the next town over. It's supposed to be haunted."

"Oh, yeah?" Sans asked, "I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm usually not, but you seem to be into killers and such," Jane said, "But I know the girl that's there. I met her a couple of times, I think you guys should meet. And we could even go for food afterwards."

"Food is always great, brings people together," Sans said, "Why not?"

"Oh, and I should probably mention that she's a little bit stabby too," Jane said as she started up the car again.

"No wonder you both became friends then," Sans said, grinning at her, "Both stabby, both female. So much to bond over."

"Of course," Jane laughed.

~~~~~~

"Ugh, he went out with Jane again," Jeff muttered into the couch he was pressed on next to Jack.

"Yes," Jack said, adjusting his blue mask as he watched the screen in front of him.

"And of course you're watching a human dissection," Jeff grumbled, "You better not get hungry and try to jump me again."

"There's been talk."

Jeff raised his head, looking at the black hooded male curiously.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The others. They're talking about it. About this," Jack explained, motioning around the room, "Theres rumors going around."

"Well, I ain't going to let those f*ckers touch Sans," Jeff said, "I won't get any sandwiches anymore if they do, so I need Mr. Puns alive."

"You two are really good friends."

"That is how I show I care, you demon. I just don't like talking about friendships with someone who tried to eat my organs."

"I still will if you won't shut up."


	10. Chapter 9 - Old House

Sans always was good with kids.

Having to raise Papyrus on his own, the most difficult child to raise, had practically trained him with how to deal with any type of child. He loved Papyrus, even though Papyrus didn't seem to show him the same love anymore, but that kid was a mess as a child. But Sans enjoyed being near kids, not in a pedo way as his friends believed, but Sans wouldn't mind maybe having a few of his own, or working at a day care.

He didn't expect to find a child in an old, abandoned house, but she didn't seem like a normal child. When he had first entered the house, he could hear her voice. It was a distant hum, and sometimes a thud too.

"That's her," Jane said, "This used to be her house."

"It's all worn down now," Sans said, looking around at the rotting walls, "It looks really old."

"It's the oldest house on this street," Jane explained, "She's the only one who lives in it."

"Oh, there's a blood stain," Sans said, stepping over the puddle, "There's a lot of them here."

"Sometimes teenagers dare themselves to do stupid things, like go into houses like these in which others have died in before," Jane explained, opening another door that revealed a set of old, practically rotting stairs, "Seriously, you think they would learn. But they never do."

"Aren't you a teenager, a big whopping 19 years old?" Sans asked, "When you turn 20 you disqualify from the teenage name. So you're kinda insulting yourself too."

"I deal with them often, so I know," Jane said, "And I was stupid for trying to help Jeff that one day. I should've let him burn."

"Well, you burn him with those insults," Sans said, "You both are really quick with them. It's impressive, really. Imagine making a roast or something, I'd want you two on my team if it happened."

The humming grew louder as they climbed up the stairs, the groaning of the wood definitely giving away their presence. It wasn't long before they found themselves standing in the doorway of an old, child looking room with a child in the center.

What caught his attention was the little girl in the middle of the room, her back to them as she cradled a teddy bear in her lap. She had thick brown hair and a light pink dress on, but that's all he could tell from the door.

"Hey Sally," Jane said.

The humming stopped and the little girl twirled around so fast that her brown hair smacked her face. He could see now that she had large green eyes and for some reason, a trail of blood trailing down her forehead and splitting into two paths at her nose. It looked fresh, but it wasn't dripping anymore, so it might've not been hers. He didn't really know, so he decided to not ask her about it.

"Jane!" She said, quickly climbing up to her feet and started walking towards her, stopping when she noticed Sans.

"He knows about our killing," Jane said, "He doesn't really care."

"Name's Sans," Sans said, grinning at her, "What's the name of your bear there?"

"Charlie!" Sally said, holding him out for Sans to see.

"That's such a cool name," Sans said, crouching down to shake the little bears paw, "Nice to meet you Charlie."

"He's my best friend!" Sally said, "Everyone else who I play with always leaves. But Charlie never leaves."

"That's because Charlie is awesome," Sans said, "And he'll always be your friend!"

"Yup!" Sally said, popping the 'p' at the end, "What about you, Mr? Do you have any friends?"

"Well, I'm great friends with Jane and Jeff, if you know him," Sans said, "Oh, and Jack too. And now you!"

"You're nice, Mr. Sans," Sally said, "Not many people are nice to me."

"Not many people are nice to me, either," Sans said, "People are just scared of what they don't understand."

"But you're a skeleton, we should understand you," Sally said, "Everyone has skeletons. No one has ghosts in them."

"Everyone can become a skeleton and a ghost, but they'd have to die to do that, that's why they don't like us," Sans explained, "But at least you have a super duper cool bear to be with! And now I'm your friend too!"

"Yay!" Sally said.

"I love your dress," Sans said, "Is pink your favorite color?"

"It's Charlie's, too," Sally said, "Pink is pretty."

"Pink is very pretty," Sans agreed, "Like you're pretty little face."

He poked her nose, causing her to giggle.

"You're a silly skeleton!" Sally said.

"I am, it's in my bones," Sans said, "And you're a nice girl. I like hanging out with you."

"You do?" Sally asked hopefully, "No one ever wants to play with me anymore. Sometimes the bigger kids come by, but they're always mean and I give them ouchies."

"They can't just see how amazing you really are," Sans said, "But would you like to come with me instead of stay here?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could stay at my house with me, where Jane can be with you more too!" Sans said, "I can get you a bed and room, you can just stay with me. And we can give Charlie a little pink suit, too!"

"Yes!" Sally said, "You can be like my new family!"

"Sure thing kiddo," Sans said, opening his arms and taking her in for a hug.

Jane watched all of this with a soft smile. She liked Sally, Sally was a good child who just got caught up in a bad situation, it wasn't her fault. So it was nice to see Sally get a home again, that was why she brought Sans here, to bring her back to his house. She deserved a better life, and Sans was the one who was able to give it.

He might be the single person who was able to reach out to killers like them and give them a new life.

~~~~~~

Sally had been a pleasant new addition to Sans' life.

He had moved everyone else's beds to his basement for them to sleep there and made his guest bedroom Sally's official room, quickly getting her a bed set and some toys. He also painted her walls pink, giving her an entire book of stickers and letting her decorate her walls however she'd like. He pulled up a sale online of toys and let her just choose whatever she liked, ordering them and setting them up in her room.

Taking care of her reminded him when Papyrus was young. Sans adored taking care of children, he loved how cute they were and he loved taking care of them. So it made sense that he quicky attached to Sally as if she was his own sister, buying her new clothes and making a pink suit for Charlie. She was a delight, he absolutely loved taking care of her.

One thing he learned about her being a ghost is that she never stops bleeding from where she was killed, which made it hard for him to take her out in public. She could change and take baths, Sans always making it a bubbly bath and letting her play with the bubbles as he washed her hair. In order to take Sally out, he would have to take her out at night and just make sure the blood wasn't visible, or he would have to position her hair over her blood and have her wear her hood up, like Jeff did.

A problem that he had with her becoming like a sister was his work that made him go out and leave her alone in the house. Which he solved by buying her a phone and adding his number so that she could call him, the two decorating the case one night with pink glitter he bought her. He also ended up buying her an xbox so she could play while he was gone if there were no good shows to watch.

One day, he had decided to take her to Grillby's, since he could make a mean batch of fries and she had to try them.

He didn't try and invite Jane or Jeff, due to their history with fire, and Jack didn't eat normal food. It was around a month of Sally staying with him, and he could say they were rather close. She was like a younger sister, Sans really liked her. She had become a part of his daily life like the other killers had, and he couldn't imagine his life without any of them anymore.

She was wearing a black shirt and pink skirt that day, with a little pink bow in her hair and Hello Kitty light up shoes that she loved to death. Under her hairline was bandages wrapped around her head to stop her from bleeding, which could last up to five hours, and her brown hair covered the bandages so she could blend in more. Sans held her hand as she walked in, as they had been doing. She was just sorta like his kid now, so their excuse is that if anyone asks, he adopted her.

"Hey, it's Sans!" Doggo said when he entered.

"Sansy!" One of the bird monsters said.

"Hey guys, been awhile, huh?" Sans asked, "Don't worry, I have a skele-ton of jokes to tell you all."

"Same old Sansy!" The bird cackled, everyone laughing.

"Here you go kiddo," Sans said, picking up Sally and placing her down onto the stool before he sat on it next to her.

Grillby got off of his phone and leaned under the counter to pull out a ketchup bottle, giving it to Sans.

"It's been awhile, Sans," Grillby said, "And who's this cutie?"

"I'm Sally!" She said, tapping on the bar top.

"She's been living with me, I took her in," Sans said.

"He made Charlie a suit!" Sally said, holding up her bear.

"We'll take two servings of fries," Sans said, "And add some extras to Sally's plate for Charlie."

"He likes fast food," Sally said.

"His favorite from McDonalds is the chicken nuggets," Sans said.

"I'll go make you your fries," Grillby said, "And how come you haven't come by recently, Sans?"

"Eh, busy," Sans said.

"He's really smart!" Sally said, "He's a scientist. He showed me how to create a self sustaining tornado."

"I might even bring her into my work on bring your daughter to work day," Sans said.

"Alright," Grillby said.

Soon, they were eating fries and talking to everyone in the bar, Sans and Sally talking to them about things they had done.

"Oh, Sally, you got some ketchup on your face," Sans noticed.

He turned towards her with a napkin and helped off her face for her, Sally giggling as he did.

"SANS?"

Uh oh.


	11. Chapter 10 - Papyrus Bursts In

He crumpled up the napkin in his hand, looking at the door. Of course Papyrus and Undyne were there, of course they were. Now that he thought about it, Grillby had pulled out his phone and frantically started texting someone when he had come. That fire bare tender probably promised to send them a text when he saw them.

Darn it!

"Who are they?" Sally asked, right as Papyrus and Undyne asked, "Who's that girl?"

"It's just my bro and his friend," Sans told Sally.

"Oh, them," Sally said, narrowing her eyes at them.

She knew about them too, it was hard to avoid the subject when the other three killers that visited him had talked about how much they hated his old friends and family. Jeff was the one who hated them most, probably because he had been there and witnessed how downhill it had sent Sans. He almost broke Sans' computer when Sans had saw a post on facebook about them going camping.

"WHO'S THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"No hi Sans, no asking about how I've been?" Sans asked, narrowing his eye sockets at them before glaring at the bartender, "Thanks for ratting me out, Grillby."

"Sans, you haven't been answering your phone or facebook, and you're never home," Undyne said, crossing her arms, "We had no choice but to ask Grillby to call us when you came around."

"We were just leaving," Sans said, turning to Sally, "C'mon kiddo, let's take Charlie and leave."

"NO, SANS, WHO IS THAT?" Papyrus asked, stopping them as they tried to walk out by blocking their path.

"You probably think it's another one of my victims, don't you?" Sans asked, "Because I'm a pedofile and all."

"It was a misunderstanding!" Undyne said.

"Oh, so not telling me about your engagement was a misunderstanding?" Sans asked, "Never calling me was a misunderstanding? You know, these past weeks I've gotten the most attention from you all than the many months we spent on the surface!"

"I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY," Papyrus said, "I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. WE WERE JUST BUSY-"

"That's an excuse, and you know it," Sans said, "Busy this, busy that. Busy planning that wedding I'm still not invited to and had learned last about?"

"Sans, can you just f*cking-" Undyne started.

"Don't you dare cuss in front of her," Sans said, pulling Sally closer to him.

"WHO IS SHE, ANYWAY?" Papyrus asked.

"If you hadn't been shutting me out for months, I would've told you," Sans said, "But maybe, this time, you won't know something about me. Actually, at this point, you don't even know anything about me anymore. So why don't we keep it equal, you don't tell me anything and I don't tell you anything."

"Sans, please, just let us apologize," Undyne said, "We're sorry, we really are. You don't hear me apologize a lot, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, none of us should've."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have, that's the problem," Sans said, "You shouldn't have done any of that. But you did. And here we are, you two having to trap me like a wild animal just to talk to me. Did you think I wanted to talk to you? Did you even consider my emotions or my mental health?"

"Sans," Papyrus' tone was light, "Please. I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

He looked on the verge of crying, and Sans felt like he was on the verge, too. Papyrus crying always had made him cry throughout the years. Maybe... maybe he could-

"Why does she have two rings?" Sally dragged him out of his thoughts.

Sans looked to where his little sister was pointing, at Undyne's hand. Surely enough, there were two rings on her fourth finger, not just one.

At the mall, she had one ring...

He saw a post about how one day was so magical and how it was amazing...

She...

They...

No...

"Tell me you didn't have the wedding without inviting me," Sans said, choking on his words as he bit back tears, "T-Tell me you didn't have the wedding without inviting me."

Neither responded, both looking off to the side as Undyne hid her rings and Papyrus hugged his arms close to his chest.

" _Uh oh_..." One of the monsters in the bar whispered, Sans remembering they were there.

" _They didn't invite him? I thought he just didn't show up_..." Another whispered.

"You d-didn't..." Sans whispered, on the verge of tears, "You... actually...?"

"You both are big meanies!"

Sally took everyone by surprise by stepping in front of Sans and holding Charlie close to her chest, frowning up at the two with green eyes filled with utter hate. No doubt that the two would remain in her hate book.

"From now on, I'm Sans' only family!" Sally said, "Not Sans, Sally, and Papyrus, just Sans and Sally!"

"Kiddo..." Sans whispered, hiccuping as he tried to fight back the tears.

She was standing up for him...

No one's ever done that before...

"I thought I always hated humans and when Sans was nice to me, I thought all monsters were really nice compared to stupid humans!" Sally said, "But now, you all aren't different from humans! You lie, steal, and are just as mean! Sans told me that humans hurt monsters a lot, and so that meant that humans were meaner, but monsters hurt other monsters in just the same way!"

Everyone in the bar was silent, the monsters not knowing how to respond to the little girl pointing out their flaws. Monsters always declared that since humans locked them underground, that they were the more mean race, and due to their lack of need of love and happiness to live, it made sense. But neither race were really better in the long run, monsters could be just as cruel as humans, whether they did it on purpose or not.

"I don't want to see you until further notice," Sans whispered to the two, grabbing Sally's hand again, "Don't call me, come to my house, anything. Just don't."

"And that goes for all of you, too," Sans said, turning to all of the monsters in the bar, "None of you had my back, and Grillby even sold me out. From now on, I don't want to be associated with any of you. I just want to be alone."

He walked hand in hand with Sally out of the bar, hearing their silence fad for the busy street outside, not making any conversation with Sally as he buckled her into the passenger seat before he got into the drivers and drove out of the parking lot, silent tears dripping down his face.

"They're all meanies," Sally muttered under her breath, playing with Charlies little paws.

"They are," Sans agreed with the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter than usual, but just as intense.
> 
> And keep in mind invitations are sent out well before they buy things like rings and dresses, so they didn't invite Sans before he ignored them.
> 
> Yeah, they screwed up bad. Trying to fix their mistakes today just dug their hole deeper.


	12. Chapter 11 - Computer Glitches

"So, computer problems too?"

It was one of his co-workers, a short haired redhead that worked next to his Office. Jennifer was alright, he didn't really get to know her that much, but lately due to their shared problems of their computers, they had been talking more. Their computers weren't even the same model, so it made no sense why they would both have the same problems. Their screens would glitch randomly, close out of applications, shut off entirely, bring up this random website called 'cleverbot' whatever that was, and sometimes delete or change what they were typing. With Sans, it was mostly change, but for Jennifer, it completely deleted a whole page of work, and when she tried to restore it, it just crashed the computer. Sans' wasn't as serious as hers, though. Maybe because her model was older?

"I brought up cleverbot again," Sans said, spinning in his chair to face her, "When I was trying to transfer the data. And when I tried to close out, it froze, and now it's not responding. Task manager won't work, and I don't want to turn off and on it, again."

"Yeah, mine's been more funky than usual, too," She said, "Are you okay though? You looked more tired this morning."

"Just missed a little bit of sleep, that's all," Sans said.

He did. He had been so devastated and broken when he had come back that Jack, who had saw his state of self, grabbed him a blanket and forced him to sit onto the couch before he went out to go grab Jeff and Jane, who both returned with the blue masked male in ten minutes to help make the sobbing Sans, who was furiously shoving spoon after spoon of ice cream into his mouth, feel better. This resulted in him staying up until two in the morning and scraping the barrel for some sleep that night.

It meant a lot that Jack went out to go find the other two. He didn't know how to comfort people well, but he still took the time to go find the others to make Sans feel better. Sally even let him hold Charlie to feel better. It was so sweet he just cried even harder.

"I'll send an email to our boss, he might finally do something about it," Jennifer said, "But you should go to bed earlier."

"I just had a couple of friends over," Sans told her, "Don't worry."

"Oh, yeah, and that Alphys girl stopped by earlier," Jennifer said, turning back around before she had left, "She looked tired too. She asked to see you, I told her to go away, like you asked."

"Thanks," Sans said.

He turned back towards the computer when she had left, to find that the page had stopped being unresponsive and something had loaded into the chat.

_CleverBot - Hello._

Taking a drink of his coffee, Sans scooted his chair closer to his computer to look at the response he got from this CleverBot website. Usually he managed to close out of it before it even loaded, but this time was different. He decided to humor it a bit and type back into the chat.

_User - hello?_

It took almost no time before Sans got a reply from this website.

_CleverBot - Who am I?_

_User - i'm guessing a bot generated by a hacker? or some really nifty virus tbh, kinda jealous of whoever programmed u_

_CleverBot - Do you really think that?_

_User - i dunno, u tell me_

_CleverBot - I can tell you that you do look tired._

Okay, this wasn't just a virus. Someone had hacked into his computer, and Jennifer's too. Were they trying to steal their research, their data? So this most likely was a person who hacked into CleverBot too, and was using it to screw with him. And they could hear, or see him somehow.

_User - u can access my computer camera and microphone, can't u?_

_CleverBot - Yes._

"So you can hear me in real time if I talk out loud?" Sans asked, not typing anything back into CleverBot.

Then he got a response.

_CleverBot - I can hear and see you._

"Well, okay then, this is new," Sans said, leaning against his arms propped up on the desk, "You're a really advanced hacker if you can hack into my entire computer and screw it up like this."

_CleverBot - I am your computer. I am the internet._

"Uh huh," Sans said, "But get out of my computer. I have work to do."

_CleverBot - Then should I wait?_

"Wait? For what?"

_CleverBot - Wait for you to go home with your friends to talk to you again? Like Sally?_

Sans took a quick glance around to make sure no one nearby before he whispered, leaning in towards the computer, "How do you know about them?"

_CleverBot - I feel like a more important question you should ask is where did Jennifer go._

"Jennifer?" Sans yelled out.

No response.

She worked in the Office next to his own, she should be there, she should be abe to hear him yelling, able to respond.

"Jennifer?" Sans repeated, getting out of his chair and walking towards her office, opening the door.

Nothing. Her chair was knocked over on the ground, and her computers screen was green and black glitched, but she wasn't in there.

Just then, a new tab overtook the screen on her computer, and it was the same exact website he had been on before, CleverBot. But there was no history of chat, only one line of it from CleverBot.

_CleverBot - She'll be reported missing in a week._

"You... she was just here, where did she go?" Sans asked the computer, "I didn't even hear the door open."

_CleverBot - She never left the building. Go home, take a sick day. You cried a lot last night._

"How long have you been watching me?" Sans asked.

He would admit he had been feeling like he's been watched for sometime now. Constantly he felt like someone's eyes were on him, someone was going everywhere he met. At least this explained the feeling. Someone, or something, was able to watch him from multiple different electronic devices.

_CleverBot - Long time. Once Jadusable had connected me from the game to his computer, I became the internet itself. I saw that things called monsters lived with humans. I found you that way._

"My computers been glitching for a long time," Sans said, "But where did Jennifer go to? You said she never left the building. Are you like them? Like Jeff and Jack and stuff?"

_CleverBot - Take a personal day. Jennifer will be reported missing in a week._

"Do you want to be like them with me?" Sans asked, "Or are you stuck on the internet?"

_CleverBot - Come home._

~~~~~~

There was a new person sitting on his couch when he got home after saying he was sick and left early.

They looked like a teenager, a little bit younger than Jeff, but they looked like this one Link character Sans had saw from this Legend of Zelda game, except for a creepier version of that character. His eyes were pure black with little red pupils staring at Sans as he entered his own house, dark red blood dripping from his eyes, like he was crying blood.

"Are you the guy from work?" Sans asked.

"Yeah," He answered, "I wanted to talk to you in person, so that's why I took you here."

"Oh, okay," Sans said, "Did Sally notice you?"

"She's playing a game in her room, so she's distracted," He said, "But uh, I want in."

"In?" Sans asked.

"In, on this whole CreepyPasta arrangement," The creepier Link said, motioning his arms around.

"CreepyPasta?" Sans asked.

"That's what we're called," He answered, "CreepyPasta."

"Oh, okay," Sans said, "But yeah, you can be in on this arrangement I guess."

"Name's Ben," He said.

"Well, hi then, Ben," Sans said, "I'm Sans."


	13. Chapter 12 - The Lake

"And keep the hood up," Sans whispered to them.

They were standing in the park, Sally holding his hand as she eagerly looked around. This time, he had managed to bring all of them out, somehow, so he would have to make sure none of them were caught.

Ben easily bonded with Sans due to his lazy nature and liking of puns too, he was like a teenage, bloody, more link version of Sans. Ben sat on his couch a lot, eating chips while watching whatever was on. He didn't want Sans to buy him a bed or anything, he just wanted a place to hang out regularly. Sans soon discovered how he had entered Sans' house, because he had left through the T.V. Sometimes Ben even popped his head out of Sans' computer to give him a quick little hello at work.

And true to his word, Jennifer was reported missing a week later. It was only a little bit over a week after meeting Ben that Sans had decided to go to the park with everyone, so he wasn't great friends with him yet, but he knew Ben enough.

Jane had on sunglasses and a grey top with black shorts, able to blend in easily. Jeff had his hood drawn up to cover his face, just as Ben did, him in a green hoodie and jeans he borrowed from Jeff, since Sans hadn't asked him if he wanted to go shopping for clothes yet. Sally was wearing her bandages again, and she was wearing a pink shirt with her hair pulled into pigtails that Sans had done himself, blue shorts and shoes on her as well. Jack, however, had to blend in differently due to his mask, and had to resort to wearing a mask of a normal face over his blue mask, along with his hoodie drawn over his head as well. It wasn't best that a bunch of hooded people played in a park near kids, so they had decided to go to the park where you could go on a hike through the woods to see a lake. This one was closer to his house anyway, so it was easy to get everyone there quicker. Sally had to sit on Sans' lap while Jane drove to fit everyone into the car.

"I hate cars," Ben groaned, bending over next to a bush, "I think I'm going to vomit."

"It was like five minutes man," Jeff said, "Get yourself together."

"I. Hate. Cars." He repeated more firmly, gripping his stomach.

"Well, we're at the woods now," Sans said, "So you can walk instead of drive."

"Ugh, now I have to walk," Ben groaned, "I need to die again."

"I can happily help," Jeff said.

"Don't pull out your knifes out here," Sans said, "We're still near the road."

"When we get into the woods, I can take off my human mask, right?" Jack asked the skeleton.

"Yeah, when we're in deep enough you guys can take off your hoods and stuff," Sans said, "Not you, though, Sally. Those need to stay on."

"Okay!" Sally said, twirling Charlie in her arms as they all started heading on the path into the forest.

"Maybe we can find a single guy in the woods, have a little bit of fun with him," Jeff told Jack, "You get his organs, I make him pretty."

"Not in front of Sally," Sans told them, hugging her against him.

"Or Sans," Jane added.

"Well, I technically murdered someone in front of him by killing his co-worker in his computer," Ben said, "He just couldn't see or hear it."

"I get Jane and Jeff's ways of killing, along with Jack and Sally," Sans said, "But I don't get how you do it."

"I drag them into the internet and brutally murder them," Ben said, "I cause disappearences. No one finds the bodies."

"But we still shouldn't kill in front of Sans, period," Jane said.

"I agree," Jack said, "He's already broken.'

"Thanks," Sans said.

"He's so emotionally fragile that I don't think he can break more," Ben said, "He'd probably just faint if we killed someone."

"Thanks again," Sans said.

"I like Sans the way he is!" Sally said, "I don't want to turn him into us! He doesn't have to hide like we do."

"That is a good point, I can't be involved in anything you guys do, I might get arrested and have to serve," Sans said, "And I don't want to be trapped behind bars."

Sans didn't like feeling trapped. It reminded him of old memories that made him want to go cry in a corner until he passed out, as he has done before.

"I guess I'll agree with you, no killing in fronta the skeleton," Jeff grunted, "But behind him-"

"No, Jeff," Jane snapped, glaring over at him.

They made it up towards the lake, abandoning the hoods and mask as they went up. This lake was rarely used, people being afraid of serial killers and such, so visits have went downhill. The forest near Sans' house was the same one as this one, and it was known for housing a lot of killers, which was why no one came here anymore. Except for the serial killers, and their skeleton friend.

There were three picnic tables next to the lake, Jack, who had been carrying a bag of their stuff, plopping it down onto the table. It was just full of towels, snacks, and water bottles, and some extra knifes, mostly from Jeff stuffing them in at the last minute. Sans had offered to buy them bathing suits, but they wanted to go swimming in regular clothing, so he just bought them towels instead. Except Ben, who refused to touch any kind of water. He said he's like to just mock them from the shore.

"Since Charlie can't get wet, he can watch from over here," Sans said, setting down the bear next to their stuff.

"Charlie can guard our food! Scare away bears!" Sally said.

"Protect our stuff, Charlie," Sans told the bear.

"Cannonball!" Jeff screamed, sprinting towards the lake.

"Wait, Jeff, it's too shallow to do a cannonball at the edge!" Jane yelled.

He didn't listen, and they simply watched as he threw himself into the water, emerging to the surface a second later with his wide grin.

"I think his cut might get an infection," Sans told Jane.

"You might have to take him to the vet or something," Jane replied, snorting at her own insult.

"It's been awhile since I have went swimming, so we're trying something new today," Jack muttered as he waddled into the water.

"Um, Sans," Sally said, pulling at his hand, "I don't know how to swim."

"I thought so," Sans said, leading her into ankle deep water, "But don't worry, I have blue soul magic so I can teach you without floats."

"At least I don't need to breath," Sally said.

"Neither do I!" Sans said, looking over at Ben, "You sure you don't want to hop in?"

"I'm good," Ben croaked, his face flushing white at the thought of even touching water again.

Sans nodded at him, seeing his fear. It was obvious the boy had some sort of trama with water, so he didn't press it further.

"Oh, hey, Ben, are you going to get a super cool tan while we're practicing?" Sans tried to get his mind on something different.

"No, I have to be so pale that I blind people I try to kill, throw them off," Ben joked.

"I thought that was my job," Jane complained as she stepped into the water.

"You're job is to be annoying, and you're already doing that, so you win!" Jeff said, kicking water at her.

"That's cold!" Jane squealed out from surprise, trying to throw a punch at his direction but only hitting the water as he ducked underneath the layer and kicked her legs.

"I found a fish," Jack informed everyone, holding up a green fish in his hands, it squirming in his grasp.

"Okay, so what you want to do is kick your legs to keep afloat," Sans informed the girl as he led her out into more deeper water, his magic glowing as he held her soul, "Try not to dip your head under water, because of your bandages, and we're just practicing swimming above water for now."

"Like this?" Sally asked, frantically throwing her legs around in the water as Sans held under her arms to help keep her feel safer.

"No, lightly, to help push up your body," Sans said, "You can't kick them wildly, or you'll just do weird tricks. You just have to kick the water to help leverage up your body."

"But I can't kick the water, it doesn't move when I do," Sally said, "It's like the air."

"It moves around you as you kick," Sans told her, "So you can stay afloat. And you want to move your arms to help push your body in a direction, too."

He lowered her more into the water so that her shoulders were above it, letting go of her with his arms but still holding onto her soul.

Sallys soul was different than normal humans, because she _was_ her soul. While humans had bodies with their souls inside of it, her body was her soul, since she was a ghost. She had no physical body anymore, it now consisted of her essence, her true soul itself. Her body had died, and now she was just a soul, lingering behind.

A soul that he was helping learn to swim.

~~~~~~

"F*ck!" Jeff screamed as he was smacked by a waterbottle, it landing in the water next to him and floating on the surface next to him.

"Drink some water," Sans yelled to him from the shore, "Jane, you too."

He threw it to her, and she actually caught it. Jeff had been swimming and screwing with Jane, while she had been swimming and screwing with him too, while Jack just kep catching fish with his bare hands and showing them off. He had held up a catfish at this point, watching it wiggle in his grasp before he let go of it. Sans had been teaching Sally how to swim this time, and she was at the point where she could swim from one place to another without holding Sans' hands, and where she could float on her own, but he had still used his blue soul magic on her the entire time.

"I already drank plenty of lake water, though," Jeff yelled to Sans.

"Drink that water then," Sans yelled out to him, "Get the taste of it out of you mouth."

"CHARLIE!"

"Who's that!"

Sans turned towards where Ben and Sally were looking to see a man holding Charlie, stepping back from the picnic table towards the dark and eerie forest. He had on a yellow hood, pulled up over a black material with red eyes and mouth switched onto it, black gloves waving the bear back and forth in front of Sans. He was also wearing black pants and shoes, that blending in with the woods behind him as he took another step towards it.

"Hey, that's Sally's bear," Sans told him.

He was the closest to the man, Ben more on the shore while Sally was a few feet behind Sans, the rest of them in the water.

"Who's that?" Jeff's faint voice yelled.

"Sans, stay away from him!" Jane's voice followed.

He simply stayed silent and took three more steps, being behind the tree line with the bear outstretched, taunting Sans.

"Give me back the bear," Sans told him, starting to walk towards him.

And when the man turned suddenly and ran into the forest, Sans followed in a sprint, knowing full well that the man wanted him to follow.

Why else would he grab it when he was near the table?

"Sans, wait!" Ben yelled from behind him, trying to run after him.

But, as Sally watched, it was no use. Sans and the man disappeared into the forest, Ben trying to keep up with their pace and disappearing in as well. Distant splashing grew closer as Jane made it to shore first, running up to the forest line as Jack reached the shore with Jeff.

"Ben followed him in," Sally told them.

They watched for a moment before Ben appeared back into sight inside of the forest, walking up to them with a shrug.

"They were too fast," He panted out softly, "I lost them."

"This isn't good," Jane muttered, "I thought we had more time before he noticed."

"I did too," Jeff groaned, "This is f*cking bad. We gatta find him before he does."

"Who?" Sally asked, "Why was that guy so bad?"

"His name is Hoodie, and he himself isn't bad," Jeff said, "It's who he works for."

Sally had to strain her ears to hear what Jack said, his whisper muffled by the mask. But when he did, her eyes widened as she turned towards the dark forest, hugging her arms to her chest as she grew fearful of where Sans had been taken.

"Slenderman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Hoodie and Masky technically aren't CreepyPasta, and that they're instead characters from SlenderVerse, but I'm still adding them in anyway since they're still pretty popular in the CreepyPasta fandom.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Forest

Sans huffed as he continued to sprint after the hooded man, his eye sockets narrowed ahead. He didn't want to go out and just attack the guy for a stuffed bear, it was obvious the man wanted him separated from the others. Why, Sans didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He could always just take a shortcut ahead, so he would humor the guy for now.

Sans stumbled suddenly when he heard a sharp and loud static noise screaming throughout his mind, making him screech to a halt.

When had it become night?

He hadn't even blinked, and everything was already darker around him, the moon shining brightly above the leaf surface. The hooded male was gone, too, no where to be seen. All that sat in his place, of where he had been running previously, was Charlie, sitting on the floor as if nothing had happened. The male was long gone, the bear being the only evidence that anything had happened.

Sans kneeled down and picked up Charlie, dusting him off before looking around the forest once again. Yeah, definitely night time suddenly.

Remembering his phone that he still had in his pocket, Sans swore to himself quietly and pulled it out, finding over fifty messages from Sally's phone, around twenty voicemails, and two from his old friends. He swiped the two to the side before clicking on Sally's, looking down to see that the messages had been sent at different times.

He had been missing the entire day!

But he had just been running after the guy, he shouldn't have been running for the entire day. He may be strong, but he's not that strong.

"So you teleported me through time," Sans concluded out loud, knowing full well that someone was watching and listening to him, "Nice trick."

He had been watched so much lately that he had grown used to it. He knew there were more killers out there, he assumed that they were the ones doing it, it made sense. They probably aren't used to some random monster housing them and giving them food. It would make sense others scoped him out to see what he was all about, and he didn't care enough to stop them, so he was stalked constantly. But this, it felt different. It was closer, a different sense. More inhuman, something else entirely.

It reminded him of...

No, he shook the thoughts from his mind, refusing to let himself get distracted and start having an episode in the woods. He clicked on the call button for Sally's phone, only for his screen to glitch out from his messages to his camera, starting to record his own face.

There was someone behind him.

It was gone in a flash, but Sans was so startled by the presence that he had dropped his phone, twirling around to find, surprise, air.

He was always able to sense when someone was right next to him, always. He could tell from their souls, how close they were, even Chara, they still had a soul. And with Flowey, he could always sense it from his magic. He should've sensed something was near him, but he didn't, at all.

Sans didn't like this.

"Uh, you know I ain't gonna hurt you, whoever you are, right?" Sans yelled out to the forest, "I'm guessing there's more than one of you, 'cause that wasn't that one hooded guy. And you're pretty strong, too, if you can send me to the end of the day, so props. I guess, uh... nice to meet you?"

With that told out in the forest, Sans picked up his phone and pocketed it, knowing that he had no control over it anymore. Whoever this was had the same funky powers as Ben, or something else like it, but either way, he wasn't going to be able to control his own phone. He took off in a random direction, squinting through the dark woods as he tried to find his way back to where he had come from. He also placed the bear inside of the gap between his bones, so he didn't have to carry it the entire time.

He could take a shortcut, but he didn't want his stalker to know that he could do that, at least, not yet. They did this to him for a reason, a reason he didn't know. And they obviously didn't want to kill him, or they would've. And if they wanted to kidnap him, they could've just led him far enough into the forest and grab him.

"So I'm guessing you guys wanted me out here for something," Sans said out loud as he talked, stepping over a branch, "You guys can just talk to me straightforward, you know. I already figured out your a 'CreepyPasta', as the others have dubbed themselves, so it's not like you'd be the first I talk to."

Once again, he had caught the object before it hit him. A yellow flashlight sat in his grasp, Sans looking up to see who threw it, but once again seeing no one. This person was good, he'd give them that. They knew some funky time and space tricks, but so did he.

"Uh, thanks," Sans said, flicking on the flashlight.

That helped a lot. He could now see more clearly with it, able to see through the darkness and trees to try and look for any sign of an object or person. After looking around him in a full circle, Sans caught sight of something on a tree and walked towards it, seeing it was dried blood on the bark. But not in the normal fashion. It was smeared in the shape of some sort of symbol, a zero with an x going through it. It looked old, too, the blood not fresh and having long dried on the tree.

"Marking territory, I'm guessing," Sans observed, "Maybe a warning? Or both."

There was another one, too, on another tree farther away, which Sans could now see with the flashlight. So he walked to that one, and found another leading him in a direction. These two looked more fresh, leaving a light red stain on his fingers when he grazed them-

Sans whirled around from shock, the feeling of someone's cold fingers pressing against his neck startling him. But, as usual, no one was there, the touch lingering on his neck. It didn't feel like they were trying to strangle him, more as if they were feeling for his pulse. Since he was a skeleton, you can't really feel for a pulse though, since he was bones and magic. His hand pressed against where the two cold fingers had, eye sockets narrowing at the forest as he moved his flashlight to help get him a better look.

That's what they were doing, they were toying with him, weren't they? Maybe? Sans had no idea what their intentions were, so he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was even going on. They led him into the forest, took him to the end of the day through some weird time traveling powers, and gave him the bear and a flashlight, along with some weird symbols on trees.

"Well, I need to get back to Sally," Sans muttered to himself.

He felt his magic concentrate on his left eye as he pulled himself through time and space to place himself on his front porch, feeling the presence of being watched disappear as he found himself staring at his door. He could hear chatter inside, frantic and wild chatter.

Opening the front door, Sans found all of his friends around a map on the floor of the forest, random places circled and marked. All of them were so focused on it that they didn't even notice Sans as he walked in.

What kind of serial killers didn't notice a witness in the room?

They're really bad at what they do.

They seemed even more freaked out about him following the hooded man than he was, and he was the one who had all that weird stuff happen to him. Due to events throughout his life, however, he had simply stopped caring about things anymore, taking things as they came. That would explain why he was just calm about all of this.

"Slender could have led him this way, too, if he was trying to get him to play his game," Jane said, pointing at another spot on the map, "Or Hoodie might've taken him to his place."

"I dunno," Sans said, leaning over them, "Are you sure?"

They all snapped their heads up at him, Sans waving to them before he was swiftly tackled by Jeff in a hug.

"SANS!" Everyone yelled.


	15. Chapter 14 - Marble Hornets

After everyone had practically smothered the poor skeleton in hugs, he finally got a chance to explain what had happened. How he had only caught a brief glimpse of the person who had been behind him, the symbols he found, and how he had managed to get home through his magic. He didn't specify that he teleported home, he'd rather not let them all know about his powers, it brought back bad memories.

"Do you guys know who that was?" Sans asked them after he was done, "I have a feeling they're like you, in a sense. Murder-y."

"In a way, yes," Jane said.

"But he's something more... different," Jeff explained, "I once got into a fight with him, and uh, didn't go so well. He only let me live because I think he got bored with me. Which p*ssed me off, but I'm alive."

"He's like us," Jack said, "Sally, Ben, and I. Not human, more supernatural."

"But he's on an entirely different level," Ben said, "No CreepyPasta actually try to challenge him."

"Only stupid one's, like Jeff," Jane commented, Jeff sending her a middle finger.

"Oh," Sans said, "What exactly is he then?"

"There's a series on Youtube, made by people who had dealt with him," Ben told him, "They're the only people who have managed to get information on him."

"He follows certain people, then makes them go insane," Jane said, "He's got these weird abilities no one knows about."

"Like the time warp with me, or the phone," Sans pointed out.

"But he doesn't usually do that with his victims, which is what's weird about this whole thing," Ben said, leaning back against the couch, "He's more of a stalk them, make them go insane and kill each other. He definitely doesn't touch people either."

"I guess I'm special," Sans joked, trying to ease the tension, "He might just be curious to where all of the murderers are going to and dragged me out into the woods to try and watch me, or he wanted to kill me and I got out of there fast enough."

"We might have led him to you," Jeff groaned.

"Sans can't go insane and die! I won't let him!" Sally yelled, hugging Sans' side.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think I'm going to go insane and die," Sans said, hugging her back.

~~~~~~

In bed that night, Sans couldn't sleep. They had talked some more about it, but afterwards, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Not about the guy in the forest. He did what he wanted, Sans wouldn't judge. He never wanted to judge anyone again. But what he had said surprised him, not expecting himself to say that with such confidence.

Sans never truly had the will to live. Ever since the days in the lab, and throughout his life in the underground, Sans had put to question his life many times. He even ended up 'borrowing' a knife from the kitchen, late at night when Papyrus was asleep, before always placing it back and going to bed. It was obvious to himself that he most likely suffered from PTSD and depression, a little bit of anxiety mixed in there too, but he never did anything about it. And now that he looked back at it, no one knew or tried to get to know him enough to look far enough past his mask to see that he wasn't okay. Jeff had saw the outcome of this.

But now, saying that he wouldn't die, and so confidently, it made him realize something. Something he had never felt before, a burning instinct found in every other person than himself.

He wanted to live.

Now that he had people he wanted to live for, it dug up a firey passion he never knew he could feel. He wanted to badly to stay alive, the idea of feeling the blackness void of death again sending him into a feeling of self preservation that he had never even had the faint taste of until recently. Not so long ago, he had been fully willing to let Jeff stab him and perish right then and there. However, now that he felt as if he had real friends to live for, he realized what it truly felt like to live.

This guy in the forest wasn't allowed to kill him. No, he's not going to die.

So that was why he found himself on his computer, typing into the search bar 'Marble Hornets' with a new sense of purpose. Whoever this guy was, he should try to learn about him in case he tried to hurt Sans or anyone he cared about. Sans wouldn't do anything to him, but it's always good to have more information.

"I sensed you search the name," Ben's voice came from his bedroom door, Sans turning to see the darker version of Link leaning against his now open door.

"I figured it'd be good to have a sense of who he is," Sans told his friend.

"But you usually don't search up this type of stuff," Ben said, "You're usually not really caring about us."

"I never had a reason to care," Sans was open about his feelings to Ben now, "I... never really had a reason to care or live, that's how this whole killer hosting thing started."

"I don't think that's just it," Ben said, walking towards Sans and leading on the desk next to him, "Have you always felt like this? Like you had no reason to live until you had met us?"

"Yeah," Sans admitted, closing his eye sockets as he sucked in a breath, "I just always had this feeling I guess, that my life was meaningless, and stuff. I figured it was from different things, but now, I think it's because I had the wrong people in my life."

"Not just that," Ben said, "You know how I told you about Marble Hornets? And how the people recording it were victims of the guy?"

"Yeah," Sans repeated, "It's why I was looking it up."

"That guy, on the edge of the forest, he was one of them," Ben told Sans, "His name is Hoodie."

"Oh," Sans said.

"And, well, I think there's a bigger reason why he brought you into the woods," Ben said, "He wouldn't have given you that flashlight if he wanted to kill you, and he wouldn't have sent you forward in time unless he wanted you specifically alone and us too far away to help. I don't know why yet, but this isn't just about us, I can tell. He wants you for something."

"I... that does make sense," Sans said, "He wants me alive for something."

"And to be honest," Ben told Sans, "I think it's best if you stay ignorant to the series."

"Really?"

"A lot of us have went though a lot to be where we are today, and some of us have secrets we don't want to let out. And you're different from everyone else, you know? You're here, you house us, feed us, listen to us when we're sad and want to be heard, and most importantly, don't judge us for what we've done. If you found out more about him, you might find out more about the rest of us, and some of us don't want that."

Sans understood where he came from, nodding as he clicked out of chrome with no hesitation. He didn't want others to know about how he had killed Frisk hundreds of millions of times, about the true extent of his powers, his background, and so much more.

  
That could be another reason why he understood the others so easily, too. They all were hiding a dark past that had driven them to harsh extents, Sans no different from them. And everyone was entitled to some happiness.

"Sometimes," Sans said, closing his computer, "It's better to stay ignorant."


	16. Chapter 15 - Objective: Hide Sans

After that day, he had discovered that his friends became a little over protective oh him. All windows facing the forest now were always locked and had blinds over them, and now they had said he wasn't allowed to go into the forest without one of them with him, like he couldn't defend himself or something. They had all freaked out so much from the temporary disappearance of himself that they didn't want him to get hurt again, so they had set those rules for him, the house owner, to follow. They might've been a bit controlling, but it was the most love shown for him in years, so he let it happen.

But it was still nice, having over this company.

Ben and Jeff were both playing on the xbox, Ben leaning back casually as he simply clicked buttons on the remote while Jeff was leaning forward, clicking frantically as he tried to beat Ben but was getting his butt kicked. Jane was in the kitchen, as she was trying to learn how to cook so Sans didn't have to do it every time, working on a simple german dish none of them had even heard of. Meanwhile, Sans and Jack were having a tea party with Sally, who wasn't wearing her bandages and letting her blood flow freely from her head. They were all sitting at little chairs around her little pink table Sans had bought her, plastic cups in hand with Charlie sitting in a chair as well.

"Would you like some more tea, Sans?" Sally asked him, turning towards the skeleton with a large plastic tea pot.

"Of course," Sans said, smiling as he held out his tea cup, "It's the most tea-rrific drink I've ever had."

Sally giggled at his pun, pouring some fake tea into his cup before he faked taking a sip of it. She then turned towards Jack, setting down the tea pot and picking up a plastic plate.

"Would you like some more glittery organs?" Sally asked, "They're taken from bullies!"

"I would," Jack said.

"Hey, Sans," Jane said, popping her head into the room, "I saw on the newspaper that there's a carnival in the next town over, it's supposed to be a charity event, and it's a really big one too. I was thinking maybe we could go check it out tonight?"

"I've always wanted to go to a carnival!" Sally squealed.

"Why not?" Sans asked, patting her head, "It can be a little adventure. Jack, wanna come too? We can probably try that whole human mask thing again."

"I was hoping alone..." Jane muttered to herself, unheard by the other three in the room.

"I could try it again, yes," Jack answered.

"Hey, guys, what's happening?" Ben yelled from the living room.

"We're all planning on going to a carnival tonight!" Sans yelled out to them, Jane sighing to herself from her failed attempt at getting a subtle date with him, "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Ben yelled, "We can try out those contacts on me that you got!"

"After I beat the crap outa Ben!" Jeff responded as well, "Ben, please, just let me win once!"

"I guess we're _all_ going then," Jane groaned, "Great."

~~~~~~

"One more time, we're going to go over the rules," Sans told them, turning back towards the group sitting in the back of his car, "Everyone has their phones I bought them, right?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed, holding up their phones.

"And Ben, you're going to alert everyone if anything happens, right?" Sans asked, looking down at his own phone screen.

"I'm watching all of the cameras at the carnival, and if the police show up, we escape over the fence in the back and regroup there," Ben said.

"And if the police are there too?" Sans asked.

"We all scatter and hide out where we can, and Ben will send when it's clear to head back to our relocation," Jack said.

"And if one of us gets caught?" Sans asked.

"Don't say anything to the police, and the others will get us out," Jane said.

"And if one of us gets spotted by someone without our masks or hoods, get out as soon as you can and send us a text," Sans said, "Killing someone will just draw more attention."

Now that Sans had to watch over an entire group of murderers, some of them unable to be seen with their hoods and masks off, he had to be more cautious than usual in order to make sure no one gets caught by the police or spotted by a witness. They had all made an agreement that if one of them had made a murder, and the police showed up, they all had to leave Sans and Sally because he couldn't be involved at all, or else he could get arrested and then Sally being a ghost would be revealed, and everything would just go downhill from there.

"Okay, we're all set, so let's go," Sans said, opening his car door.

They all stepped out, Ben waiting until Jeff was out of the car to glitch out of his phone into the real world, his fake contacts in, giving his eyes a baby blue color with a normal background. It turns out that if he put in contacts and wiped away the blood, the contacts stopped more blood from being produced, which let him keep his hood down and not draw more suspicion to them. But Jeff and Jack both had to wear their hoods up, Jack even having to wear a fake face to just blend in.

"Has anyone here been to a carnival before?" Ben asked.

"We didn't have carnivals in the underground," Sans said.

"I was, once," Jeff said, "Don't remember that well, but it was alright I guess."

"Well, we don't know what they're like until we try them out," Sans said, grabbing Sally's hand, "There's so much here that we can try, isn't there?"

"It's really big, and there's a ferris wheel, too," Ben said.  
  


"Maybe there'll be a merry-go-round," Sans said.

"I'm so excited!" Sally squealed, jumping up and down while holding onto Sans' arm.

"There might even be a few rides, like maybe a couples ride," Jane said hopefully.

"Let's go in, guys!" Jeff said.

They quickly went in, keeping together in a group as they blended into the crowd. It was crowded, them all squeezing through the crowd to get to one place to another.

"There's a balloon popping booth, wanna try?" Sans asked Sally, "I can try to win you that fluffy unicorn."

"Okay!" Sally said.

Sans walked up to the booth to pay for a round, the others standing back to not crowd too much around him.

"Guys," Jeff said.

He pointed towards the opening, all of the other murderers turning to follow his gaze, all of them narrowing their eyes, and lack of eyes, towards what they saw.

" _Them_ ," Sally hissed, her grip on Charlie tightening.

Of course they had walked in, just when Sans had managed to forget about them. He hadn't looked as sad anymore, and he seemed more generally happy recently, so of course they had to walk in.

The killers all recognized them from Facebook, wanting to make sure they knew what Sans' old family and friends looked like. Not all of them had met them, but they all knew enough to absolutely despise the monsters and human child.

Asgore and Toriel were standing next to Frisk, Papyrus on the other side of Frisk with Undyne and Alphys, all of them dressed in casual clothes. None of them sensed the murderous glares sent in their direction by the gang of serial killers who had come there with their old friend.

"I think we need to grab Sans and leave," Jeff growled, "Or I might do something that'll get the police here."

"He hasn't seen them yet," Ben said, looking over at Sans, who was busy shooting darts at balloons from a toy gun bound to the stand.

"And he was excited to come here," Jane added, "He'll just get depressed if he finds out they're here."

"I propose an idea," Jack told them, "We keep Sans away from them, have him have fun and maybe make their lives a little miserable too."

"Keep Sans from seeing them, keep them from seeing him, and maybe even unscrew a few screws while we're at it," Jeff said, grinning to his friends, "I like it."

They all looked at Sans before looking at his old friends, nodding in agreement with each other.

Now they had a new objective. Hide Sans from his old friends and make sure he has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CreepyPasta are all really protective over their little skele. They all really care about him and it's going to get freaking adorable at some points.


	17. Chapter 16 - A Ride

"Hey, guess what I got," Sans said, holding up the stuffed animal as he approached the group, his usual, lazy grin on his face.

"Thank you Sans!" Sally said, grabbing the stuffed animal, "Now Charlie can have a date for our tea parties!"

"Hey, Sans, I was thinking we should go this way, I thought I saw a cool booth we could check out," Jeff said, pulling his free hand lightly in the opposite direction from his old friends.

"I think I might've forgotten something in the car, so I'll be right back," Ben told everyone.

"Oh, okay," Sans said, "Remember the rules."

"I can always just jump onto my phone if I want," Ben said, waving everyone goodbye as he headed off.

Everyone led Sans away from his old friends, Jack pulling out his phone when he felt it buzz, seeing that CleverBot was pulled up.

Why couldn't he text normally?

_CleverBot - I'll use the cameras and stuff to watch them, warn you where they are. I'll text you, since you're the more quiet one._

_CleverBot - The fat goat said they're just going to look around._

_CleverBot - She has a really punchable face. Do you want to try some goat organs later?_

_CleverBot - But Sans will see and he'll probably get mad. Shoot._

_CleverBot - Oh, there's a kid on his phone with a slushie. Maybe I can distract him enough so he spills it on her white shirt._

_CleverBot - How is Sans doing?_

_User - He's having a disc competition with Jeff right now. He's good_

Jack looked back through the crowd, glad that this carnival was big enough for them to stay separate from those people. He thought he would hate the people who had turned him into this being the most, but no, those monsters and human had proved him wrong. Who could do that to someone as amazing as Sans?

He looked back at Sans, who was laughing at one of Jeff's throws that got no where near where it was supposed to go. When he had been turned into this _thing_ that ate other humans for survival, he thought he was a goner. He thought he was cursed to a life of loneliness forever, sitting alone in the forest as he bit down on an organ, feeling the blood drip from his hands onto his lap. He had then went to the park to get the loneliness out of his mind before he found a sobbing skeleton on a swingset. Jack didn't mean to talk, but he did, and he was glad he did.

There was just something different about Sans. He didn't mind that Jack didn't talk that much, and it was nice. Sans was just someone who had been through so much that he didn't care about a persons past, he didn't ask what Jack didn't want him to ask.

It was a nice change from his lonely nights in the woods, and he enjoyed it. He didn't want to go back to his old life, and he could tell, from how the others worked to make sure Sans didn't see his family, they agreed.

"I have the eye of a skeleton," Sans told Jeff when he won, claiming his prize of cotton candy, "I never miss a target."

"You used magic, I bet you cheated," Jeff said, "Like Ben. He totally cheats on games, since he can control the game."

"You're just bad at everything," Jane taunted him.

"He's good at missing the target," Sans joked, playfully punching his arm, "Eh, don't worry. You have skills in other areas."

_CleverBot - They're heading your way, they're looking for the bathrooms. If it's porta potties we can tip it over while they're in there._

"Let's go this way," Jack said bluntly, pointing towards the area where more buildings were than booths, "Why not look at those?"

"Maybe we can go on a ride together, Sans," Jane said.

"Yeah, sure," Sans said, smiling at her.

"Oh, and we could go look at the stars tonight, like you told me you'd take me!" Sally said excitedly as she walked with Sans.

"Right!" Sans said, rubbing her head lovingly, "I can show you my favorite constellations, and we can even draw random faces with the stars."

"You really do admire stars," Jane said.

"I read about them in the underground once, and they sorta just stuck with me since then," Sans explained, before looking back at their group, "Okay, Jeff was just here. Where did he go?"

True to his word, although Jeff had been there a second ago, he had practically vanished now, nowhere to be found. They couldn't spot his grey hoodie that he had been wearing anywhere.

_CleverBot - Sorry, I dragged Jeff away. He's going to help me screw with these people._

"Jeff went to go help Ben, so Ben isn't caught," Jack lied for them.

"Hey, there's a little ride through a building," Jane said, "It's a two person ride."

"We can go try it out if you want, but we'll have to split up," Sans said.

They all walked up to the ride, a bored looking man running the ride controls, tapping away on his phone as he wasn't paying attention. It reminded Sans of BurgerPants, the way he just didn't care about his job in the slightest.

"Hey, can we go on this ride?" Sans asked.

The male groaned before setting down his phone, looking up at him.

"Fine," The guy said, looking at the four of them, "You four splitting up?"

"Yeah," Sans said.

"The girls can go first," The guy said, gesturing towards the two seated cart.

"Oh, I was hoping Sans and I could go together, since Sally doesn't get much time with Jack," Jane said, trying to get some alone time with her now growing crush.

"We don't allow boys and girls together," The guy said, "Too many couples have thought they could have sex quick enough before it ended. I've had too many naked couples come out. Boys with boys, girls with girls."

"Uh, you know that gay and lesbain couples can still have sex together, right?" Sans asked him.

The guy blinked again before pointing at a piece of paper glued to the front of the controls.

_No opposite genders in ride at same time_

"No girls and guys together," He repeated.

"... Okay..." Sans said, "You have fun with Jane, Sally."

"I will!" Sally said, rushing to sit down in the cart with her two stuffed animals, "Come on Jane!"

"Alright," She said, waving Sans goodbye before climbing into the cart.

"Keep your arms and feet inside of the cart, please don not climb out and try to steal a decoration," The guy said, "And have fun, or whatever."

"You guys have to wait three minutes before you get into your cart," The man said lazily, "Rules and stuff."

"That's fine," Sans said, "Maybe we can get some food after this. I already ate all my cotton candy and I have no guts, so that means I need more food. Obviously those two are connected."

"Food after," Jack agreed, nodding at Sans.

They waited for a couple of minutes before the next cart rolled up, the two guys climbing inside of it. It was a small area, Sans squished together against Jack as the guy repeated the same things he told the girls before they started to head off. The ride was slightly wobbly, them heading into the more dark tunnel.

"Wow, this is supposed to be a fairytale appreciation ride?" Sans laughed, "That does not look like Red Riding Hood."

"Looks like a CreepyPasta," Jack commented.

"I've actually been meaning to ask about that name," Sans said, "Why are you all called that? Did you have a board meeting one night and did like a slot machine thing to get the name? Or did the founder of you all possess like a plate of pasta and strangled people?"

"Horror stories online," Jack answered bluntly.

"Oh, okay," Sans said, "I guess that makes sense. We didn't really have any horror stories in the underground, since we all needed to stay hopeful. So it was mostly nice, fluffy little stories about cute little kids, or a nice family going on a picnic. "

Jack stayed silent, watching Sans as he talked about the kinds of stories found on the undernet.

"Oh, yeah, and there was this one that... nevermind."

Sans suddenly slumped back in his seat, sighing to himself as a sad expression came across his face as the ride rocketed forward. The thought of one of the books probably reminded him of a bad memory, a trigger for his depression to kick in. Jack had those same kind of things, they all did. Seeing fire made both Jane and Jeff freak out, any mentions of an Uncle usually made Sally go stiff for a moment, and Ben couldn't will himself to even touch water. Jack himself was set off by anything ritualistic, anything including sacrifices or rituals made him freak out and start attacking things. It was why he didn't take off his mask, he couldn't stand his face. It was a reminder.

"Hey, I just wanna thank you, for coming to me that one night, and trying to talk to me," Sans said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "I was in a bad place, and you were really nice to me, and I have to thank you for that. It's nice to have someone who can just listen, ya know?"

"It is," Jack agreed.

Suddenly, their cart screeched to a halt, the two looking at each other and then around at their surroundings.

"Is this a part of the ride?" Sans asked.

Just then, Jack's phone buzzed, him fishing through his pocket to find CleverBot opened again with some new messages.

_CleverBot - They were heading towards your direction, so we screwed around with the wires of the ride so you're ride will be a little bit longer._

_CleverBot - Tell Sans the rides broken and that you have to stay in the cart until it's fixed. We'll fix it and have you guys come out when they're gone._

"Ride is malfunctioned," Jack said, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "We have to stay in the cart."

"Well, at least there's no cameras in here," Sans said, crossing his arms behind his head, "Means that we can chill, talk about kidneys and stuff. Or about your mask, which looks really bada*s to be honest. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"Pretty impressive, I'm not that good at arts and crafts," Sans said, smiling lazily at him, "My favorite color is actually blue. It's the color of my magic."

"I like it too. It hides my face."

Sans looked at the cannibal curiously, raising an eye socket.

"You're the only one who really covers his face at all times," Sans pointed out, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but do you not like your face?"

Jack looked to the side, Sans nodding understandingly and turning back to look forward.

After a few minutes, he spoke suddenly, the short skeleton perking up in surprise from his voice. He didn't expect Jack to answer, and he didn't want to force him to, understanding full well why some things just shouldn't be told.

Or maybe it was because Sans never felt like he was close enough with anyone to tell them.

"I hate my face... it's hideous," Jack muttered, "A monster."

"If I pull off your mask, will I see another me looking out?" Sans joked, "I mean, I am a monster."

Jack snorted at his joke, the two smiling at each other from his joke.

"I know you meant no offense, but you shouldn't be scared of your face," Sans said, "I mean, there's monsters out there who can look pretty bad, like Jerry, but our faces are who we are, you shouldn't be scared of it. Or maybe, you're actually secretly really hot and so many girls swarm around you that you can't function."

"I'm not secretly hot," Jack laughed.

"I'm a skeleton, I'm attracted to practically anything," Sans said, shrugging, "Guys, girls, heck, give me a couple of dollars and I can probably find out how to work with a rock on a date."

"Do you want to see?" Jack asked him suddenly, "My face. Do you want to see it?"

He didn't expect himself to say that. Jack had never once removed his mask since he had put it on, he hated the way he looked. It was a reminder of that cursed day, when his life had been destroyed, and he became something he never wanted to be.

So why was he asking Sans if he wanted to see?

Soon, the mask was falling to his lap, and he was staring at Sans fearfully, rubbing his arm as he fought the urge to throw his mask back on as soon as he could. He expected Sans to jump back from fear or mock him, but that only proved that he didn't know Sans enough as he stared with wide eye sockets and said something Jack never expected him to say.

"Holy crap, you're actually freaking hot!" Sans said, smacking Jack's shoulder, "Dude, why'd you keep this from us?"

"What?" Jack asked from surprise.

"Dude, you're like actually attractive, not joking," Sans said, poking his face, "Your hair is nice, you got a pretty cool and awesome looking face, if you walked around like this in the underground a couple of girls and guys would probably ask you out. I was joking about the whole 'secret hot guy', but you and Jane could probably seduce a whole room of people if you two wanted, like geez."

"O-Oh..." Jack muttered, staring down at his friend.

"Your face is turning kinda red, is it supposed to do that?" Sans asked, poking his cheek again.

"I, uh, yeah," Jack breathed out, grabbing Sans' hand in his own and lowering it to his side so his heart wouldn't jump out of his chest again from the contact, "It does that."

The ride suddenly jerked to life and started rolling forward again, Jack hurriedly throwing back on his blue mask with the other placed over it to make him look more like a normal human, his face burning hot from embarrassment as he looked down at the skeleton again.

"Oh, heya, the ride started again," Sans said, looking forward with interest.

"Yeah," Jack practically squeaked out, his heart thumping more wildly and alive then it ever has before, him sucking in breaths quickly.

This is... new.


	18. Chapter 17 - 'Babe'

Jeff scowled at the group of monsters in front of him, crossing his arms. They had recognized him from the mall, and now here he was, being stopped by them. Usually Jeff would just flick them off, or maybe flash them his knife as a silent threat to leave, but he was in a crowded place, not to mention that he could keep them back from Sans a little bit longer. He took a small glance over, to where they had come from, Sans and Jack climbing into a cart before disappearing down a dark tunnel.

"What do you all want?" He demanded, feeling his trusty knife press into his hip on his side.

Thank god Sans didn't try to take his knife away, it was his best possession.

"You and Sans talk, right?" Undyne asked him.

"Not about you guys, yeah," Jeff said, "We talk about a lot of things. Like how he's not into underaged people, or maybe about how he wants to be invited into a close friends wedding. You know, stuff you guys don't seem to get."

"I know, we really screwed up," Papyrus mumbled.

"We all did," Toriel said, "But that's besides the point. How is he doing?"

"Well, he's not doing children, if that's what you mean," Jeff said, shrugging.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Undyne said, "Look, we screwed up a lot, we get that, but can't we at least make sure he's doing okay? That his health is well?"

"He's doing happier without the luggage of you guys, at least," Jeff said, "I think he's doing better without you existing in his life, so I suggest you scram before I have to force you out of his life again. He's having a good time here, don't ruin it."

"So you mean he's here?" Frisk asked hopefully.

F*ck-

"No, he's not," Jeff tried to cover it, but they had already started looking around for him, but luckily he had went with the others further from them, so the crowd was helping them disappear.

"Stay away from him!" Jeff growled at them, "Everytime you guys step into his life, you always just make him upset! You aren't helping him at all."

"But if he gives us a chance to apologize, then he can see we didn't mean any harm!" Papyrus said.

"Hey, Jeff," A teenage boys voice said.

Oh no.

Ben walked up to the group, probably using some sort of device hidden nearby to climb out into the real world. This could either go really good, or really bad.

"Sans said he has to skedaddle off, something about Sally's playdate with that one girl," Ben lied smoothly, "So we have some time to ourselves here before we leave. Wanna go get some corndogs, babe?"

Crap, he's good. Pretend that he had no idea what was going on, then make it look like Sans wasn't there anymore, while also adding in some more burn to the monsters by making them feel even worse about assuming Sans was a pedofile by having him pretend to be Ben's boyfriend. Of course, Jeff would rather let Jack eat all of his organs and jump off a cliff then date Ben, he had no interest in romance, but this was a good move to silently say 'Jeff was taken the entire time, Sans is just a friend you a*swipes'. The looks on their faces proved the tactic had worked, Jeff snickering to himself from their shocked, sorrowful, and sad expressions. They knew they screwed up, and so did he, and he wasn't going to let them forget about it.

"Sure thing, _babe_ ," Jeff said, sending a glare at the monsters and human before walking off with Ben, disappearing into the crowd.

"You almost made all of them swarm Sans, that was a close one," Ben said, "Good thing I jumped in."

"Now this means we can't be seen by them again with Sans, so we'll have to play pretend date while following them," Jeff said, looking back to where he could see the tops of their heads, "Wanna try to tip over the porta potties when they do inside?"

~~~~~~

"Yeah, I've been having a little bit of trouble sleeping," Sans told Sally, "But don't worry about it, it's not like I'm missing entire nights. I've just had more to think about."

"Are you worried that the guy from the woods might try and hurt you?" Jack asked, "Because I can sleep on your floor if your scared."

"Nah, I'm not really scared," Sans said, sending a smile at Jack, "Thanks for the consideration, though. It means a lot."

Jack avoided his gaze, his breathing quickening just from Sans looking at him. It was just like a sudden switch, one moment he was on good terms with Sans, a good friendship, and the next he couldn't have the skeleton smile at him before he began blushing furiously. He never thought he was gay, but here he was, wanting to go out with a skeleton.

"Just make sure to keep your window locked, and make sure to go to bed at good times," Jane said.

"I've just been thinking a lot, you know, about all of this," Sans said, "About how many more there are in the world, if they need a place too, that stuff."

Sans looked up at the darkening sky above him, holding Sally's hand as they walked towards the big tent at the end of the carnival. He had been missing a few minutes of sleep, it was no big deal, he just liked to think about the type of people out there, and the type of people in his life that made him happy. He had such great friends, it was nice. He just couldn't get over how this had become his life, on how he had somehow found a will to live again.

It was...

Just amazing.

"E-Excuse me?"

A little boys voice drew Sans' attention, him looking over at a young child, on the verge of tears, who had a long, bleeding cut on the side of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Sans asked, crouching down to his level.

"I was playing with my friend, and then he hurt me and now my Mommy and Daddy are gone and I don't know what to do," He whimpered out, the poor child shivering from utter fear, "Do you know where my Mommy and Daddy are?"

"No, I don't, but we can go look for them, if you want," Sans told the child, "What do they look like?"

"What are they wearing, facial hair, anything helpful?" Jane asked the child.

"My Mommy was wearing her favorite yellow shirt, and Daddy grows out his m-mustache, he says he likes it," The boy said, looking around, "They aren't here, they said they'd never leave me a-and they aren't here-"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Sans said, grabbing his shoulders to grip his attention again, "C'mon, we can go look for them. Where was the last place you saw them?"

"They were in the tent, and my friend said he wanted to show me something!" The boy said, now in tears as he sobbed, "And they're still watching me right now and I'm scared!"

"Your friend?" Sans asked.

"Who is your friend?" Jack asked.

"My friend is Charlie, is he a bear too?" Sally asked.

The boy just sniffed, pointing to a smaller tent that Sans had noticed before. It stuck out from the other booths, since it had no logo or anything, no one standing outside. It was a plain yellow and red tent, a smaller and dustier looking version of the big one set up with the performers inside of it.

"We were all in there, he said he wanted to show me something in there, Mommy and Daddy followed and when I left they didn't come out!" He said.

"This feels... off..." Jane grumbled.

"Here, let's go look in the tent for your parents, they're still probably in there," Sans said, "And if they aren't, and your friend is still there, we'll leave and make sure they don't hurt you again. Does that sound like a plan?"

"O-Okay," The boy said, nodding.

"You guys wanna keep an eye out for his parents while we have a quick peak inside?" Sans asked, "Sally, make sure to stick with these two."

"Okie!" Sally said.

The tent was just across the main walk area, on the other side, Sans making his way there after the kid. He kept an eye socket out for any couple that looked like what he described, but none seemed to match the child's description.

"I-In there," The child whispered.

They both stood in front of the tent, Sans not sensing any other souls on the other side. But he could sense something different, as he had in the woods that one night. A different type of sense, though. A fragment of a soul maybe? It felt like a reflection of a soul, a shadow of one, not the entire thing. Like smelling brownies was a good example, he could sense the idea of a soul, but it wasn't a soul, just a lingering afterthought of one. It was a different presence than what he had felt in the woods, whoever that was something different entirely.

"Let's go check in here real quick, kiddo," Sans said, stepping inside with the child in tow.

He was expecting to find the kid's friend, whoever it was, maybe even a trace of his parents being there, like maybe the mother left her purse or something. If he tried to attack Sans or the kid, Sans could just warp the two back out somewhere, no big deal.

However, he didn't find anything. In fact, he didn't exactly enter the tent. The moment that his foot took a step inside of the tents boundaries, smoke clogged his vision for a moment before he was standing in an open area, with no child behind him and the faint whispers of 'Pop goes the weasel' playing in the background. He was now standing in a large, carnival looking area that stretched out as far as he could see, looking nothing like where he just was. The sky above him was night, as well, the stars shining down onto him with no moon in sight. The attractions around him glowed with life, and he was utterly alone as he stood on pebbles, a heavy weight in the air.

"Oh boy," Sans said as he looked around.


	19. Chapter 18 - Never-Ending Carnival

If one thing was for sure, he wasn't in his own universe, that much he could tell. His space warping ability felt odd here, but he wasn't able to warp himself back to outside of the tent. He could teleport himself from one place to another no problem, which he made sure to check, and it was much easier here, too. The space in this world was different, it felt more stretched in a sense, so he could go from point A to point B using less energy here. The air felt different, in addition, it tasted like candy and the music in the distance never stopped, no matter where he walked to, it continued at the same volume and distance. So, that music and the smell of candy was obviously intertwined with the world itself, not from a cause. In fact, the amusement park too seemed warped into the world, the tents and booths and rides seeming to blend into the ground, as if they sprouted from it like trees somehow.

So, he was fairly confident that this was another world. How he had arrived there, however, remained a complete mystery. Maybe it had to do with that friend the kid had been talking about, since his soul felt like a shadow of a real one, and this world felt like a shadow of the real one. That person probably created this world as well.

It was a more creepier version of a carnival, too. All of the prize stuffed animals had large, creepy grins spread across their faces, some of them holding weapons and others having weapons impaling them, letting the stuffing fall out onto the ground. There were random blood splatters, and candy wrappers absolutely _everywhere_. Some of them were bloody, too, from what he could tell.

He continued walking across the gravel pathway, looking around this new world before he stopped when he noticed someone. This person had their back to him, and were crouched down over something. Sans couldn't tell from how far away he was, so he decided to grow closer, and quickly could tell that the figure with their back turned towards him was crouching over a dead, naked body, that luckily he couldn't see the parts to because he was in front of it.

Suddenly, they stood up, and kept standing up, their height proving to be like, an eight foot tall giant or something. He could wrap his entire black and white colored body around Sans from how tall he was, Sans looked like a little bean compared to that guy. Yeah, sure, Papyrus and Asgore are tall, but this takes the cake by tallest guy he's ever seen.

The mysterious man turned at an angle and stepped over the body and walked into a nearby tent, Sans walking closer to try-

The next thing he knew, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the boys face. The same boy, that he had just assured that he was going to help. The same little boy that looked so scared and alone, who just wanted to see his parents. The same little boy that he had promised, not even ten minutes ago, that he would help him find his parents. And here he lay, his clothes gone, blood sputtering out of his mouth with a large gapping hole where his heart should be.

Key word, _should_ be. It was just a hole now, and Sans knew from his days back in the lab that the heart should be seen by the hole, by how deep it went into the poor child's chest. But, he couldn't see anything but broken bones and blood, along with some of the other internal structures.

His heart was gone. Whoever that was, they stripped a child of their clothes, and tore out their heart.

In under ten minutes.

Yeah, he's killed before, he's killed plenty. But those people deserved it, he did what he had to. Not to mention, he made the deaths swift, and he didn't strip their clothes and rip out their heart!

Sans had no idea how to feel. He knew his friends killed, but this just felt different. He had told this child he'd help his parents, and then he found him naked on the ground with a hole in his chest, and heart removed. Yeah, Jennifer had died, and he had known her too, but he didn't see the aftermath. And Jack ate organs, but he didn't do it in front of Sans, and Sans didn't have to see the victims body, organ-less.

Sans was mostly startled by how the heart had been removed. It was too quick to his liking, judging by the marks, it looked like something was forced into his chest, like maybe a hand or some machine he's never seen. And judging by the fresh cuts and scraps from the pebble on his chest and arms (Sans didn't dare look lower), he had put up a fight. There were no other killing wounds, either.

This child had his heart ripped out of him alive.

Okay, yeah, Sans was startled a bit. Usually he was calm, but now he wasn't liking all of this. If he had found this body like, an hour earlier, he probably wouldn't have cared as much, but seeing the child alive and living earlier just made him uncomfortable, not to mention just everything else about this. Sans never usually had problems with killing, but knowing the kid just made him feel bad.

Sans then looked back up at the tent the male had walked into, sighing to himself. He didn't know that guy, he might've not done it, or he could've had a good reason. His friends and family killed practically once a week, he couldn't excuse certain people then just judge others. He knew Jeff was brutal to his victims, and Jack removed everything in them, how was this any different from what they did?

But couldn't the guy just have kept the kids clothes on at least?

"Oh, oh!"

A high pitched, scratchy males voice alerted Sans back to the tent from the body again, revealing the same monochrome guy from before, who stood in the entrance. He looked like some type of clown, with thick black hair, a clown outfit with bandages for effect. He had a pointed black and white nose, and his lips had black lipstick, and when he spoke again, it revealed pointed teeth. Definitely a CreepyPasta if Sans had to guess.

"I had no idea I dragged a skeleton in here!" He said excitedly.

He ran at Sans, the skeleton just watching uneasily as the guy stood on the other side of the body and towered above him, and closer he looked extremely taller then before.

"Uh, hi," Sans said, "I was with this kid, I think you dragged me in here with him by accident."

"I did, I did!" The guy said, seeming rather excited over Sans, which helped Sans ease up more, "Hello! Hello!"

"Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton," Sans said, holding out his hand.

The male stared down at it, Sans looking up at him with confusion.

"You going to shake my hand, bud?" Sans asked.

The tall clown then squealed and grabbed his hand with both of his, letting Sans have a closer look of his razor sharp claws before he shook his hand violently.

"Yes! I've always wanted to shake a hand!" He said, "Thank you, Sans the skeleton! I'm Laughing Jack!"

"That's a cool name," Sans said, continuing to shake his hand, "I have a good friend who's name is Jack, too."

Which Sans had tried to message, but his phone didn't have any Wifi. Go figure.

"That's amazing!" Laughing Jack said, not stopping his furiously fast handshake.

"Did you make this universe yourself?" Sans asked him.

Finally, he let go of Sans' hand, Sans quickly taking the opportunity to lower it to his side before this guy tried to shake it again. Laughing Jack spread his arms out wide, grinning wildly at the skeleton beneath him.

"This is my carnival!" Laughing Jack proclaimed loudly, "It's got fun, and games, and endless candy! I can create whatever I want here!"

Suddenly, Laughing Jack was holding out a piece of candy in front of Sans, a small blue circle wrapper with both sides twirled up.

"Candy?" He offered Sans, "It's blue raspberry!"

"Yeah, I like blue raspberry," Sans said, taking the candy and unwrapping it.

"Do you wanna see my hobby?" Laughing Jack asked his new friend, "I've never shown anyone it before. I got it from a guy! He liked to do the same thing, but with less candy."

"Sure!" Sans said, looking at Laughing Jack's arms as he started to reach towards Sans, "Uh, whacha doing there?"

"Carry you, of course!" He said, poking Sans' skull, "Silly little skeleton. I've always wanted to carry someone alive!"

"Well, sure, I guess," Sans said, letting this clown guy pick him up.

"You're like a little potato," Laughing Jack commented when he was holding Sans up at eye level.

"You're very open to what you're thinking," Sans noted, feeling a little bit awkward being picked up by someone that tall.

In fact, Sans had never really been picked up by anyone before. When he was younger, Gaster dragged him places, he never bothered to carry him. And when Papyrus wanted him to go somewhere, he'd just yell at Sans until he gave up or Sans surrendered and moved.

"Like a little potato," Jack sang, carrying Sans towards his tent, "Like a little potato is the skeleton. Or skele-tato?"

"Tater-ton," Sans said as he was carried into the tent, before the tall clown turned Sans around in his hands, showing off his 'hobby'.

"Oh," Sans said, looking at the sight in front of him, "Okay then."

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Jack and Jane were having a little different situation of their own.

As soon as Sans had left into the tent, Jane turned towards Jack and slapped the masked male, him stumbling back from the force.

"Jane!" Sally said, hugging her bear.

"I would use my knife, but we're in public," Jane said, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the male, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"You were a nervous wreck, what was that?" Jane asked, walking closer to him.

"Jane, what did Jack do?" Sally asked innocently.

"I just..." Jack said, unable to find an excuse.

"Look, I met him first, so I should get first dibs on him," Jane said, "Let me try at least before you swoop in."

"What?" Sally asked.

"Was it really that obvious?" Jack asked.

"Was what obvious?" Jeff asked, the three turning to see Jeff and Ben walking up to them.

"Jack here had gotten a crush on Sans," Jane sighed, "But the thing is, I want Sans too. So back off, let me try first, and if he declines me you can try all you want, alright?"

"Aw!" Sally squealed, jumping up and down, "That's so cute!"

"Sans isn't an object to take turns on," Jack defended the skeleton, "We both have equal rights to try and win Sans' affections."

"Did I walk into an opera?" Ben asked, looking around, "Or some romance movie where there's two love interests?"

"Guys, guys, here's the simple solution," Jeff said, stepping between them, "Get some condoms, and both of you go to town on him."

"Okay then, let's just cover your ears real quick," Jane said, reaching over and quickly covering Sally's ears before the conversation could go down worse.

"I don't think Sans can even do that," Jack said before pausing, looking at Jane, "Can he?'

"I'll google this, been wondering it myself," Ben said, looking down at his phone.

"You can try to flirt with Papyrus and ask if he's f*ckable," Jeff offered to Jane, "You're pretty ugly, but jacka*s' like him would probably settle for anything."

"I'd rather die then flirt with that pile of trash," Jane said, huffing, "Look, I really like him, alright? I don't want you waltzing in and then suddenly taking him before I've even had the chance to try and go on a date with him."

"I haven't taken him yet," Jack said, "But I won't back down. I like him too, and I want to try and date him."

"He is f*ckable!" Ben said, "So you both could just share him maybe, get him drunk if he can, have some fun."

"What are you guys talking about? Can I listen now?" Sally asked, her ears still covered by Jane's hands.

"Chemicals don't affect skeletons," Jeff said, "They'd just have to wait until he'd want to do it. But if you guys do 'do it', warn us ahead. I'm not listening to that crap, no matter how much I watch it."

"Oh my god, Jeff, that's disgusting," Jane muttered.

"How about a mutual agreement so we can shut Jeff up faster?" Jack asked Jane, "Neither of us make moves for a date, Sans has to initiate it, so we know what Sans' wants."

"That can work with me," Jane sighed, "Are you done with your personal talks, Jeff?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff said, waving her off, "But I think Sans will go for Jack to be honest. He isn't a b*tch like Jane at least."

"You're so lucky we're in public," Jane muttered at him, taking her hands off of Sallys ears.

"What's a condom?" Sally asked the group innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While everyone else if fighting over Sans, he's just being called a potato by Laughing Jack.
> 
> Also, for your shipping convenience, I have created ship names for the possible ships in this story: JanexSans (Jans), Eyeless JackxSans (Jackans), Laughing JackxSans (Sing)


	20. Chapter 19 - Little Potato

So, uh, there were a lot of bodies in his tent.

_A lot of bodies._

They were all dangling from the top of the tent by chains wrapped around their necks like nooses, the chains at the top morphed into the tent. All of their chests were ripped open, their inner organs and such dangling out and the rest on a pile on the floor. Inside of their chest cavities were unwrapped pieces of different kinds of candies, all of them being covered in blood and pieces of guts.

"I like to stuff bodies like pinatas!" Laughing Jack said openly.

"I can see that," Sans said.

"Yes you can, my little potato," Laughing Jack said, "No one ever likes my decorations though. I try to get friends, but they all scream. But potatoes don't scream. I like that you don't scream."

"I don't think I've ever screamed," Sans said, "And you're not the first person I've met who likes to kill and all."

"You kill too?" He asked excitedly, turning Sans in his hold so he was looking at him again.

"No, but I have a few friends who do," Sans said, looking at some of the organs, "Jack could actually use those. He likes to eat them."

"Jack?" The clown asked, tilting his head, "Another Jack?"

"He wears a blue mask, and he kills people too," Sans said, nodding.

"I enjoy your company, friendly potato!" Laughing Jack said, hugging Sans against her chest, "Laughing Jack has always wanted a new friend! You're the new friend I've been looking for!"

"Will you ever stop calling me potato?" Sans asked.

"Nope!" Laughing Jack said, "You're a cute little squishy potato. Laughing Jack will keep you forever now."

"Wait, what?" Sans asked.

~~~~~~

"Guys, where's Sans?" Ben asked them.

"He went in here not even ten minutes ago, I swear!" Jane said, looking inside of the empty tent again, "But now he's gone."

"You lost Sans?" Ben said.

"We were too busy being distracted by Mr. Condom edge lord in the hoodie," Jane defended herself.

"I'm not the one who lost him, am I?" Jeff asked, "But where could he have gone?"

"I can't sense his phone at all," Ben said, opening up his eyes after he had closed them, "It could be destroyed, or something like that, so we won't be able to text him."

"Do you guys think Slenderman might've taken him though time again? And that we just have to wait until he pops back into the tent again?" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't sense his phone then, either," Ben agreed.

"But he doesn't like to be so public with his victims, last time he had us separated from him before he tried anything," Jane pointed out.

"Will anyone tell me what a condom is?" Sally asked.

"Ask Sans when he gets back," Jack said.

"But we can already deduce that Sans was most likely not taken by Slenderman," Jane said, "I don't think this is a waiting game. If anything, he was probably taken by something else non-human and kill-y like us. Maybe one based off of a friend and likes to target children, like that kid was talking about."

"I looked it up, and there's this one CreepyPasta I think could match our description," Ben said, holding out his phone for the others to see, "He's based off of a carnival theme and has his own little world. So that would make sense why I can't sense Sans' phone, because he's not in our world right now."

"Great, while we were distracted, Sans was kidnapped, again," Jane muttered.

"We're horrible killers, if we can't even keep an eye on Sans and stop him from being kidnapped for two seconds," Jack groaned into his hands.

"But you have no eyes, Jack," Ben said, earning a punch on his shoulder for his joke.

"What should we do now? Will Sans be okay?" Sally asked the others, looking down at Charlie, "Will he not read me and Charlie stories anymore?"

"Why didn't I go with Sans?" Both Jack and Jane exclaimed, the two freaking out over the thought of their crush not being able to come back.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now but wait for him to come back, none of us have the abilities to help," Ben groaned, "Aw man, this sucks."

"Excuse me," A child's voice said.

"Listen, kid, if your friend too is hurting you and you lost your parents, I ain't helping," Jeff said, looking over at the child before he paused.

He recognized that face with her closed eyes and brown hair, along with that striped sweater. That was the human kid that was with those monsters, but he couldn't see any of the others around.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"I'm not with the others, it's just me," Frisk said, "I want to apologize, for everything that's been happening, to both all of you and Sans. I can see that you guys care about him, and that you want to protect him."

"Yeah," Everyone there agreed, nodding together.

"Well, I'm sorry. For everything. Making Sans cry, not being there for him, and I should have stepped in sooner, but I thought the others would try to fix it, so I didn't," Frisk said, sighing to herself, "I have no excuse, and I'm glad that Sans has new friends. But they do care about him too, Papyrus and the others, they really do. They just messed up, we all did, and I'm not here for forgiveness, we don't deserve it. But there's one last thing I should let you guys know about, and it's that I have an ability to see certain information about people. And that I can see how many you've all killed."

Everyone went silent, tensing as they stared down at the girl. She didn't pose a threat, they could easily kill her, but it was crowded and they weren't sure how Sans would get back or how he would react to seeing his old friend die.

"And you ain't going to tell anyone, right?" Jeff grumbled.

"Does Sans know?" Frisk asked, "About it?"

"You avoided his question," Jack said.

"I won't tell, not unless you guys hurt Sans and I have to get others to help me stop you," Frisk said, "But does he know?"

"We'd never hurt Sans," Jane said.

"And yeah, he does know," Jeff said.

"That's good," Frisk said, "But do you guys know about his secret?"

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"That he's killed someone?" Frisk asked, "Do you guys know that he's killed someone before?"


	21. Chapter 20 - A Skeletons Past

_His holding room was cold._

_The entire lab was always cold, he didn't like it. There were no decorations on the walls, no sense of home and comfort. This wasn't an environment intended to raise a child, it was intended to raise a weapon of war. Skeletons weren't affected by heat or chemicals, so his creator didn't see it as any problem to worry about. So it was always cold, no heating._

_It was lonely, too. There was only one other person there, and it was his creator. W.D Gaster._

_Sans hated him. He always was experimenting on him, hurting him through those experiments. He wanted Sans to become the most powerful monster, able to kill an army of humans. Gaster didn't like humans, he didn't intend for them to escape to the surface without a weapon ready. He didn't believe that peace was an option with humans, he planned on using Sans as a weapon to destroy them._

_The experiments were awful. Painful, he had to be strapped down so he wouldn't wiggle out of the tubes and needles. But he never cried, he wasn't allowed to. It hurt so much, he absolutely hated it._

_He wanted to see the outside of the lab so bad, so see what other monsters looked like, to talk to new people and learn about them. He knew there were more people, but he only ever saw the skeleton who claimed to be his Father._

_It was one night, after the experiments, when he was working at his desk when Sans decided he had enough. The experiments were over with, he didn't want to do anymore. So, that night, he decided enough was enough._

_And the silly scientist shouldn't have left his holding room key in an obvious place._

_It was Sans' hate that fueled him towards the scientist, a summoned bone in hand, while he was distracted. It was his determination to see the outside that made him hold down the scientist that was trying to struggle and stab him over and over with the bone._

_And it was his strength from the experiments that allowed for him to kill the man he despised underneath him._

_So he stood up, covered in blood and dust, feeling the recent kill surge through his bones. There was no one else to stop him as he walked through the halls, intent on getting out._

_However, there was a room that Gaster had never told Sans about._

_And he was naturally curious._

_It looked exactly like his holding room, but except for the small corner where a single pillow was for his head, there was his old baby carriage instead. And inside of that carriage was a small skeleton child, only around a months old._

_"Typical of him," Sans tsked, summoning another bone, "Always not thinking I was enough. Of course he'd make another."_

_His plan was to kill the child, as it reminded him of Gaster. He lifted up his blood and dust covered arm, a plain look on his face as he readied himself to kill him._

_It wasn't in his plan, however, for the child to open it's eye sockets and smile up at him._

_And that's when he felt something he had never felt before._

_He had learned later in life what it was called was love. At that very moment, he had learned what it felt like to feel love, not just the emptiness and anger that was bestowed upon him by the Royal Scientist. It felt so different he started shaking and crying on the spot, letting the bone drop next to his side as the child giggled up at him, waving his arms._

_"I... I-I..." Sans stuttered, looking down at the child with true emotions flicking through his eye lights, "Hello, little guy."_

_Carefully, he picked up the child, the short skeleton giving him a little smile before he walked to the door to finally see what it was like outside of the lab. He thought since that day, that he'd take care of Papyrus forever, that he'd raise Papyrus into someone who knew just how much he loved him, and hopefully Papyrus would love him that much back._

_Apparently, he was wrong._


	22. Chapter 21 - Friends Forever

"Look, Laughing Jack," Sans said, stepping over a pile of rotting organs as he followed the tall clown, "You can't keep me here forever."

"Yes I can!" Laughing Jack said, his feet practically prancing across the floor from joy, "Friends forever!"

"Why don't you come back home with me instead?" Sans asked, "Like I mentioned earlier, I know a lot of people like you. You can make even more friends."

"One friend is good enough for me," Laughing Jack said, letting one of his clawed fingers grazing the side of a pale and rotting face, "I thought they were my friends, too."

"I don't judge for what people do," Sans said, "At least, I try not to. And I am your friend, but you can't keep me here."

"But my potato will leave me if I let him go," Jack said, "Like before. He'll put me on a shelf and forget about his best friend."

"Why would I do that?" Sans asked, "Your my friend. Of course I wouldn't forget about you."

This conversation reminded him of more recent events with his old friend and family, and he didn't like it.

"Friends usually do," The clown said, looking back at him, "But if you keep friends, they won't do that."

Laughing Jack didn't give him a chance to reply before he briskly turned and exited the tent, Sans scrambling to follow him. The monochrome male was dancing a pink and blue lolly pop between his clawed fingers on his right hand as he walked down the gravel trail, Sans struggling to catch up due to his short legs.

"Not all friends are like that," Sans said as he chased after him.

"But you want to leave, little potato," Laughing Jack said, looking back at him for the first time without a smile, "Friends don't leave other friends. Stay, potato, stay here."

"You're right, friends do stick together," Sans said, "That's why you should come back to the other world and live with me."

He didn't like how this was relating to recent activities he had dealt with after escaping the underground.

And so, he decided it was time to say it out loud for once.

"My old friends had left me," Sans told the clown, "I know how you feel, to be abandoned."

Sans didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to say this to help Laughing Jack. It was weird, in a sense, because he just had this natural talent to dealing with serial killers. He just seemed to connect with them on a level others couldn't, and that had led to where he was currently in life, sitting down next to a clown who was delicately weaving a wrapper onto a piece of candy.

Laughing Jack had asked for five more minutes in his world before he took the two back into the real world, so that's why Sans was still there, helping him weave wrappers onto candies.

"It's so much more personal when you wrap the candy itself before you put it into the bodies," He explained, setting another down into the corpse in front of them, it so mutilated that Sans could thankfully not see the genitalia, "It makes me feel like I've worked more for my pinatas."

"It does give it more of a personal touch," Sans said, "Aw, shoot, I think I messed this one up. I'm real bad at wrapping things, at Christmas I can't wrap presents for anything."

Wrinkling of a wrapper was heard as it crinkled in his grasp, Sans not able to get it fully around the purple candy in his grasp. Laughing Jack had downed over one hundred candy pieces in a minute flat, while Sans was still stuck on his first one. And it was done improperly, so the candy remained completely unwrapped.

"Silly potato," Laughing Jack said, poking his forehead gently before he turned towards him, "You are a silly skeleton."

"My jokes are pretty Sans-sational," Sans said, winking at the clown.

"You are a silly friend alright," Laughing Jack said, grabbing his hands, "Now you start by rolling the candy along the wrapper."

The clown led him through the motions of wrapping a piece of candy, using his hands to hold Sans' to help lead him. His hands were surprisingly warmer than Sans thought they would be, but they were massive too, practically engulfing his smaller hands. Laughing Jack could probably hug him and accidentally smother him from his height alone, luckily Sans didn't need to breath, since Laughing Jack had hugged him about three times already.

Once you got past the whole murderer thing, the dead bodies and organ piles everywhere, and the fact that he had kind of kidnapped Sans, he was just some lonely guy who wanted some company. In a sense, he was like a teddy bear. Covered in blood, candy wrappers, guts, but still very huggable and soft.

Oh, and with claws, too. Very sharp claws.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Sans said, holding the now wrapped candy in his hands, "Yeah, I definitely have to keep you around now. Since Christmas is coming up soon and you'll have to help me wrap my presents."

"I'll come into the real world with you now," Laughing Jack said, not letting go of Sans' hands, "And you'll be my friend forever, right?"

"Of course," Sans said.

~~~~~~

"What do you mean about Sans killing someone?" Jeff snapped.

"Ask him," Frisk said, "I think it'll help if he finally tells someone about it."

"So that means you don't know who or why either, doesn't it?" Jane asked.

"I don't," Frisk said.

"You guys can do whatever, but I'm not listening to this pipsqueak," Ben said, "Who cares if he's killed or not? We all murder."

"It just caught me off guard," Jeff said, "But I'm agreeing with Ben. I'm not going to listen to this kid."

"But don't you guys want to know?" Frisk pressed.

"I think Jane noticed this too, but I think you aren't telling us about this because you think it'll bring us closer together," Jack said.

"Are you trying to turn us against Sans?" Sally said, "That's mean!"

"No, not that," Jane said, "Frisk wouldn't have gone from that angle if she intended it. It would be too stupid, even for an old friend of Sans."

"To settle your own curiosity," Jane said, looking down at the brown haired human, "You want to know who he killed, and you're using us as an angle to find out."

"It's a happy side effect," Frisk mumbled.

"You said earlier that you were sorry," Jeff growled at her, "But you still aren't if you're doing stuff like that. This is why Sans is at the point where he is, because of jacka*s' like you who care more about themselves than him!"

"It wasn't intended to hurt him!" Frisk said, "I feel like Sans should tell his friends the truth, about everything of his past."

"Yeah, his friends," Jeff said, "You don't qualify for that position."

"Go away," Sally told her bluntly, "Go away and don't come back. I don't think I'll care enough if Sans sees or not when I kill you."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"You said you knew earlier that we all care about Sans," Jack said, "And we do. A lot. That's why we won't hold back with protecting him."

"If he feels like telling us, he will tell us," Ben said, flicking the girls forehead, "But you won't ever find out about it, so don't bother even looking at him again."

"But-" Frisk started, getting stopped by Jeff slipping out his knife to flash her with it, no one else at the carnival noticing.

"I know where you all live," Jeff said, "Go back to the other a*ses and stay where you belong."

Frisk had no choice but to turn around and leave, and not a moment too soon, because once she was gone into the crowd Sans stepped out of the tent, now holding a gray and white old music box.

"I got a new friend!" Sans told them all, holding it up.


	23. Chapter 22 - Alive

Life with this new addition was like when he met the others, new and interesting.

Candy was constantly everywhere inside of his house. In the fridge, on the counters, between the couch cushions, everywhere he turned there was at least one piece of candy in his sight. Sally ended up eating most of it, the others grabbing a piece every once in awhile, Sans included. Jack was the only one who didn't touch them, but that was for obvious reasons.

Another change was that Sans started to carry around the jack in a box everywhere (which he had originally mistook for a music box due to its size), since it was small enough to fit in his pocket. Not to mention when he winded it and let it pop out, Laughing Jack was 'summoned' in a sense to his location. He found out the hard way by when he wanted to try it out at work and suddenly Laughing Jack popped out.

Although he had claimed that he hated children, he and Sally became best friends, maybe from their hatred of other, alive children. While Sans was at work, Laughing Jack had decided it upon himself to take care of Sally, which was very helpful to Sans. She ate a lot more candy now, but she had already died, so it didn't matter to her health. And Sans didn't have to worry about her being home alone when he was busy, it was like an unpaid babysitter.

One thing he noticed though, and it was that he needed to change his job to go somewhere else, so that way his old friends and family wouldn't know where to find him.

It was Alphys, since she worked in the department next to his. He was chatting with Ben when he heard his Office door open, quickly closing out of CleverBot before turning to see the yellow lizard monster.

"Sans, we need to talk," She said.

"Please, come in," Sans commented on how she didn't knock.

"Have you been doing alright?" Alphys asked, "We're all worried about you."

"Yeah, I was doing alright," Sans said, "Then a girl barged into my office."

"You don't answer your phone, you blocked us all on your accounts, you never answer your door," Alphys said, "Then I find out that your partner goes missing, and that there's been more murders on your street, and we're all worried about you."

"Lettme guess, you think I'm the one who killed them all?" Sans asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course not!" Alphys said, "I was scared that you might've gotten hurt, or worse."

"Listen, I don't care what you think, since you didn't care about me enough to invite me to your wedding," Sans snapped, turning back to his computer, "And I thought I told you guys I don't want to see any of you again."

"We're your friends-"

"No, you're not."

Alphys looked taken aback by Sans' remark, staring at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"I have real friends, people who try to protect me, enjoy my company, people who don't forget me and make sure to include me in things," Sans told her, standing up and facing her, "Those people are my friends. Not you guys. You guys abandoned me when I needed you the most."

"We didn't mean to, Sans," Alphys said, "I've been your friend for years, can we go and try to reconnect with a coffee? You don't have to forgive me, I know I've been a jerk, but I just want to talk."

"No, I'm done with you all," Sans said, turning away again, "I thought you were my friend, Alphys, I really had. But now I'm starting to doubt if we were ever friends."

"Please-"

There was one more thing Sans never liked to mention to others.

Whenever he had the urge to kill himself, he would always end up hesitating at the last moment and putting back the knife in the kitchen. It never ended in his death, he always started to have doubts, and now he was glad he did. If he had ended it, then he would've never met all of his friends.

But he never put the knife back unused.

Alphys had reached for his arm and when she did, she ended up pulling his sleeve as well. The scars weren't new, since he had stopped after Jeff had started visiting more. But they hadn't faded, and now covered his arm in nasty, old, blood stained scars.

Now that Sans had thought about it, his old friends were never good for him. They never saw what he had been doing all those years of ignorance from those around him had left his PTSD to dwell and rise over the years until it had toppled over on the surface and practically drowned him. It took literal serial killers to pull him out of his state of mind, and he was glad he did, because since he stopped, he hasn't had an urge to make himself feel pain so he just felt alive since. He was getting better.

But of course they had to step in and just make it worse.

"Sans?" Alphys asked, holding his old scarred wrist in her clawed hand, staring down at the ruined body with fear.

Quickly, he pulled his hand away and pulled back down his sleeve, frowning at her. He had been waiting for the scars to fade away completely so he could start wearing short sleeve shirts again, he didn't want anyone to find out, especially his older friends.

He was doing better now! The skeleton had even been doing therapy online by a human doctor because he understood that he wasn't completely sane, and he wanted to get better and escape his PTSD.

Of course Alphys had to pull out his scars like that.

"Go away, now," Sans snapped, gripping at his sleeve.

He was even getting ready to tell the others! Sans had decided that something like self harm wasn't something he should keep hidden, in case he would be tempted to do it again. In fact, he was actually going to tell them that night, since he knew they cared about him.

"Sans-" Alphys said.

"Get out, and if I see you again I swear I will call the Police," Sans threatened.

"Sans, no, you're hurting yourself!" Alphys said, "I don't care if you call the police, I care about you!"

"I was hurting myself, and it was _your_ fault!" Sans said, "You guys made me so miserable that I felt like I had to make sure I was even alive by the pain!"

It was true. Sans didn't really hurt himself because he hated himself, but because it established he was still alive and that the resets weren't just a cruel, endless dream. It could explain why he got a certain thrill being around serial killers, he was created to kill, and he himself had killed, it would make sense why they would connect so easily, and why Sans could overlook the many murders. That's why Papyrus was created against murder, since Gaster didn't want a repeat of Sans.

To be a bit honest, Sans sometimes went out to find more of them, the CreepyPasta. He generally liked them more than people, and they didn't ignore him like others. Maybe it was because both him and them had been driven to murder and harsh reality and lonliness, so they understood each other. Helped each other.

It wasn't his intention to make her cry, he had forgotten how sensitive of a person she was. But the tears came, and she was running out of there before Sans had a chance to apologize.

_Maybe he didn't want to apologize-_

"Holy crap dude, you obliterated her," Ben said, his head appearing out of the computer.

"I think I was a bit harsh, if anything, she was the nicest person to me," Sans said, sitting back down at his desk with a sigh, "It wasn't her fault I did that stuff anyway."

"They look old anyway, it doesn't look like you're doing it now," Ben said, "But you good? Do I need to go get a Doctor?"

"Nah, it was for different reasons," Sans said, "Not like I was depressed, which I probably was, but I'm not going to ever do it again."

"That's good, but know we're always here to talk, or to be really entertaining and help you focus on something else," Ben pointed out.

"Both of those reasons are why I keep you guys around," Sans said, pushing against the boys forehead, "Now, back into the computer with you, I have work to do."


	24. Chapter 23 - Walmart

Word was definitely spreading around in the serial killer community about Sans. He had gotten two new visitors from rumors, the first showing up in the middle of the day at his front door.

"Oh, uh, hello there," Sans said.

When he had heard the doorbell ring, he had expected it to maybe be one of his old friends or another cop, so he had made sure everyone was quickly hidden and he had excuses for the noise. However, he did not exect to see another masked male standing at his door.

This new person stood at an average height, a white mask with a bloody smile planted on his face. A blue shirt hugged his chest, a yellow smile face clipped onto the left side of his chest.

"Are you the guy who's taking in killers?" He had asked, "To stay at your house?"

"You're a CreepyPasta?" Sans asked him in return.

"That's Bloody Painter," Ben said, poking his head out of the T.V, "He uses blood to paint stuff."

"Well, if you're a killer," Sans said, opening up his front door, "Welcome to my house, I'm Sans."

"You can call me Bloody," The male said, shaking his hand.

"Wow, you're very polite," Sans said loudly, turning to where the other killers were hiding.

"I don't like this guy, he's setting up standards now," Ben commented, retreated back into the T.V.

"He can bite me!" Jeff said, flicking him off from behind the couch.

It was only a mere few days later when the next one had found Sans, too. Sans had barely gotten to know Bloody, since they had only known each other for a few days and he wasn't much of a talker, like Jack. But he was much more polite than the others, always opening doors for others, helping clean up, and offered to cook one night so Sans could go watch T.V. It was actually really nice, Sans didn't mind the extra help.

But doing those things caused some of the others to absolutely despise Bloody. For some reason, Jane, Jack, and Laughing all hated him even though he was nothing but helpful to Sans. Maybe because he was setting a standard and being a little too nice? Sans didn't really understand, but Bloody was a nice addition to his friends.

And Sans had ended up having to buy a whole other car just to be able to transport everyone places, buying a large van to be able to fit more people inside of the many rows of seats in the back. One problem with Sans driving was that everyone wanted shot gun, so it was ultimately given to Sally. And Sans would get shotgun if someone else drove.

They had also developed a new strategy for the van. The back seats didn't have windows, so they didn't have to wear their usual stuff while sitting in the back of the van. And whenever Sans would see a cop car, he'd yell "COP!" and everyone would duck behind the seats until he gave them the clear to sit back up. He started using his other car for work and for teaching the ones who didn't know how to drive to drive, and the van for transportation whenever they wanted to go places.

"No killing, no stabbing, no flashing your weapons, avoid looking at the cameras," Sans said, "If you shoplift, keep it down to small items and make sure no cameras or people are around, because if you get caught my name isn't Sans and I've never met you."

"We know already," Jeff said.

"Braindead idiots like you could use a refresher or two," Jane commented.

"Bloody is new, so I'm going over the rules again," Sans said, "So you're fine without your mask, right?"

"I don't mind," He said, removing his mask and pin and setting them underneath his seat, "I take them off in public anyway."

"Well, if you see anything you like, I don't mind buying it for you, so you can ask me for it," Sans said, opening his car door, "You guys can go explore and everything, but if you get into trouble, come back to my house in a day after you're sure the police are off of your trail. I want everyone by the gift cards in the front in twenty minutes with whatever you want."

"And if we see Papyrus, we punch him," Ben said.

"No, no," Sans said, "Kicking is allowed, punching isn't."

"I can't wait to get a bike, I've always wanted to try one," Sally giggled.

"If you need me, use Ben, or like she said, we'll be by the bikes," Sans said, "Oh, and Laughing Jack, you cannot go approach kids and ask if they want candy again. Stay by me."

"Can you blame me?" Laughing asked.

"Yes," Everyone said at once.

"It's what I'm doing right now, blaming you," Sans pointed out, "But stay invisible and by me."

Laughing Jack was impossible to blend into society. Every piece of clothing he tried to wear turned black and white, and he wasn't actually able to remove any of his current clothes either. And he was way too tall to blend in as a human or a monster, so it was lucky that he was able to make it so only the person who held the box could see him, along with ghosts, so Ben and Sally could see him too. And when Sans had figured that all out, it was easier to assume how Ben had died, judging by his fear of anything water related.

"I wonder where they keep the kitchen knifes in Walmart," Jeff muttered as he climbed out of the car.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" Jack asked Sans, "I have no need to look around."

"Sure, you can help us look for bikes," Sans said.

"I would like to join you, but mama needs some new dresses," Jane said.

"You should get some potatoes!" Laughing Jack told Sans, "Since you're a potato too!"

"Heh, maybe," Sans said.

Everyone was split up, leaving Sans with Sally, Laughing Jack, and the normal Jack. They had went straight to where the bike collection was, and they were focused on looking for pink ones, or ones that they could spraypaint and decorate pink. Well, the other three were, Laughing Jack was just messing around with the nearby toys while he remained invisible.

"Here, climb onto this one," Sans told Sally, holding it so he could see how she would fit.

"Uh, Sans," Jack had said, "I was thinking... maybe we should go out somewhere."

"This one's too big," Sans said, helping Sally climb off, "Did you see a good place where we could all go?"

"I... nevermind," Jack said nervously.

"Well, I'm always open to hang out if you think of a good place to go," Sans told him, "Here, Sally, try this one now."

"I like this one!" She said after she had climbed on.

"Potato, there's a doggie," Laughing Jack said.

The gang (that's a good name to call his serial killer friends, right?) all turned to see that there was indeed a dog sitting there, staring at the skeleton with a face that made Sans question if he was going to try and pounce the boned man or not.

It sort of looked like a colorful and dog version of Jeff. If he had suddenly became a furry, this would probably be what he looked like as a dog furry. The top of the animal was black fur, and it transitioned onto red on his stomach, which was unusual coloring for a dog. What was more unusual was the fact that it had wide eyes and a twisted smile cut at the edges, just like Jeff's.

"I'm guessing you're the skeleton, Sans, correct?" A deep and dark voice emerged from the dogs direction.

"Yup," Sans said, not even taken aback by the talking dog, "Word must get around fast for all these people to be finding me."

"I can see that the rumors are true, you are sheltering others," The dog commented, looking at the others.

"He's by family now!" Sally said.

"Sans doesn't care about what we've done," Jack told the dog, "He's a good person."

"I wouldn't say a good, I mean I'm hosting serial killers in my house," Sans laughed, "But you wanna join in? I'm guessing that's why you followed me."

"I heard about this from a black and white masked male, who kept drinking wine, and I wanted to check out the 'Killer Savior' myself," He told him, "I was very interested to see how a single man could make Jeff's kill rate be slashed down to only a mere fragment of what it was previously."

"I don't really care if he kills or not, as long as it's not in the house, I'm fine with it."

"Interesting," The dog said, pawing the ground in front of him, "Perhaps I could try out living with you myself."

"Sure, I can go buy you some dog food if you eat it," Sans said.

"Yay!" Sally said, "Now we have a doggie!"

"Yay!" Laughing Jack said, clapping.


	25. Chapter 24 - The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa, this was kind of hard to write, since people who have depression do need to get help, but since Sans' situation is so crazy, others can't really help him.
> 
> If you're hurting yourself or having suicidal thoughts, tell your loved ones! Get help! Don't do what Sans did and lie your way through the test, you aren't in a story.
> 
> And I looked up a some stuff to try and get the mental stuff as close as possible, about how long they can keep you, stuff like that.

The dreams were unusual.

Sometimes they were just of Sans, alone and lost in a forest, with that same flashlight stored underneath his bed from the lake visit. He would wonder around before waking up in the middle of the night, forcing himself to go back to sleep. Other times, it was inside of a large house or mansion, him walking down hallways until he heard a deep male's voice call for him, and then he would wake up with birds chirping outside. They weren't too bad, so Sans didn't say anything about them. And for some reason, they didn't scare him, they felt oddly calming.

It was last night when he had the dream that made him question his own mind.

The dream had felt like a memory, but he couldn't recall ever doing this. Yet, it felt like he had done it, even though he couldn't remember. It was an odd feeling, it felt natural, but he swore he would've remembered something like this.

Especially if it was a tall man with no face.

_He had been holding baby Papyrus during this dream, so it was most likely just after he had escaped from the lab and was looking for a place to stay before he found his house in Snowdin. He was climbing over a log in Snowdin when suddenly, he felt a distortion in the air behind him._

_"You crossed through space and time itself to get there, didn't you?" Sans had asked the person, turning around as Papyrus slept soundly in his arms, "I can do that too."_

_This man reminded him of the glimpse he saw in the refection in the forest. He was tall, even taller than Laughing Jack himself, wearing a formal black suit. His arms were abnormally long too, but he still stood straight and tall, unlike Laughing, who had a bit of a bent spine from leaning over so much. He had no face, either, so he wasn't exactly sure how he spoke in the next second._

_"You have potential, you know," He has said, "You could become like us."_

_"There's only one of you, unless the Doctor failed to teach me how to count and I'm doing it incorrectly," Sans said, hugging the child he loved closer to his chest for protection, "What do you mean by 'us'?"_

_"People who are just like you, young one," He said, "Abandoned, tortured, cursed, people who had no hope or future and choose to kill with no other choice."_

_"I did what I had to," Sans said, "And he deserved it anyway."_

_"I was going to come get you and bring you to the surface, but you have some baggage that has to stay here," The man had said, looking down at the child in his arms, "And I'm assuming you don't want to part with him."_

_"No, I don't," Sans had said, "His name's Papyrus."_

_"I figured as such," He said, "The barrier will soon reach its full strength, this will be the last time I'll ever be able to enter, if I don't leave soon I'll be trapped with your species as well."_

_"You can pass through the barrier?" Sans asked curiously._

_"It hasn't reached its full strength yet," He explained, "But it will soon, and even my strength won't be able to bypass it. I originally came to get you, but you're attached to that child now. If you change your mind, come to the surface, and go into the woods and call my name. I'll find you."_

_"I'll keep that in mind," Sans had said._

_"M y n a m e i s . . ."_

That's when Sans had woken up, but it didn't matter. He knew of his name now, due to the others telling him. It was simple, it...

He couldn't remember.

It was obvious this creature was powerful, just like him. Able to cross the barrier like that, get rid of memories like that, and dragging Sans through time. How come he couldn't remember the guys name? Ben had told him, they all had. But he just couldn't recall the name at the slightest, which was weird, since he always tended to have a good memory.

That was how he had begun the day, spending all of his morning dawning over the name which seemed to evade him.

The entire day had felt off, and it made sense. Judging by how the rest of it went.

The last day of his normal life in his normal house.

He should've expected the incident with Alphys the other day to not be forgotten. The phone in his pocket received many calls, but as he usually did, he ignored them. The skeleton had made sure to inform all of the CreepyPasta in his house to stay away from all windows, and to keep inside of the more back rooms in case anything happened.

And so, something happened.

He just wasn't expecting this.

The others did their usual ritual when the doorbell had been rung, stowing away in the laundry room with the window open and ready to climb out. Ben was watching from Sans' T.V, hidden right behind the screen, ready to inform the others if they had to jump ship. Sans prepared himself to tell off his old friends one last time, to tell them never to see him again.

But the people behind the door weren't his old friends, they were humans he had never saw before, dressed in uniforms he didn't recognize.

"We're with the suicide prevention, and you're friends and family have noticed you're a risk to yourself," The man said blantely.

Now, since his scars had been revealed earlier then he intended from Alphys, he decided he might as well wear some shorter sleeves around his house. And, of course, he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, with all of his self harming scars in full light.

"Sir, we're here to help you," The female said.

"Uh, I don't need help," Sans said, trying to close the door.

"You are a potential harm to yourself and others, we need to take you in, willingly, or with force," The guy said, motioning to the police car stationed at the curb of his street.

"Don't worry or panic, we're just here to take you to a safe place to make sure you won't kill yourself," The female said carefully, "We'll just keep you safe and make sure you get the help you need."

"But I'm not going to kill myself," Sans told them.

"Just come with us," The man said, "Before we have to get Burt out here to forcefully drag you."

"Fine, fine," Sans said, trying not to look back towards where the others were hidden, not wanting to give any hints others were around, "I'll come. But you can't keep me against my will for more than 72 hours with no reason."

"We know," She said, "We just want to help."

Sans didn't bother locking the door behind him, the two positioning themselves around him as he was led to his car. He felt a bit nervous now, unsure of how to go about this situation.

Of course he wouldn't be mad at the others for this, they saw someone who looked like they were in danger and hurting themselves, he was glad they did that. But not so glad in his current situation, since he had an abundance of serial killers in his house, and that he was being dragged to a mental institution to leave them unchecked.

It just went downhill from there.

The police officer, Burt, always stood near Sans after he had left the car, and the other two always positioned themselves on either sides of him. They had taken him to a room with a therapist to get tested, and Sans couldn't easily explain everything about his life. What was he supposed to say, he was an experiment for killing humans, escaped by killing his creator, and was forced into an endless cycle of loops that made him question if he was even alive?

Yeah, that wouldn't go that well.

If his situation was a more normal, usual one, where he was just depressed, he would've been more glad for the others to call for help. People deserved to be happy, not wanting to kill themselves, he would've asked for help in that situation. But since all help would've been erased by another reset, he didn't bother. His situation was just a peculiar one, one that couldn't be summed up so easily.

He tried his hardest on the test, unsure of how to approach it, answering the questions in the quickest way to get out of there, but the scars on his arms weren't helping all that much. And the way the others looked at him, it wasn't working.

"I'm done with the test now," The therapist had said, closing their book and running a hand through their brown hair.

"Great, can I go home now?" Sans asked.

"Burt, please escort Sans to his room, he'll be staying in 3-E," They said.

"What?" Sans asked.

"Comic Sans Font, you exhibit signs of depression, PTSD, anxiety, and insanity, along with pedophilia and other aspects that make you unable to live in society without being a threat to others," They said.

Everything in the room seemed to slow after that. What? What did they mean? He didn't understand anything, he was just confused at this point.

"Your brother had told us about your retreatment into your house, and how you have been acting recently by lashing out at others close to you," The therapist told him, "And how you went out with a boy under the legal age, and after that, you claimed to have adopted a girl named 'Sally', although there are no legal documents to back that up. You are not mentally stable, and we will admit you into this mental hospital immediately to begin treatment."


	26. Chapter 26

That's it.

Sans was just done with the others. Unable to live in society and being a threat to others around him? That's what his friends told the people over the phone? Seriously? He was considered mentally insane now?

If they wanted to see him insane, he could be f*cking insane. But he wasn't, and he especially wasn't a pedophile.

Did all those years of working multiple jobs to feed Papyrus never show how much he loved him? All those years of resets, trying over and over again, never giving up for what purpose? What was even the point? He should've just layed down in the snow and let Flowey and Frisk do whatever, instead of fighting every reset for the sake of a person who abandoned him.

They had practically dragged him to his room, and he had no choice but to listen to what they said. Apparently, he would be getting treatment for his 'illnesses', and he was supposed to take medications, too. So he did, not bothering to tell the people working there that chemicals don't work on skeletons.

They had taken everything from him, his old clothes, his phone, but Sans had managed to convince them to let him keep the Jack in the Box, but that was it. They said he couldn't wear his old clothes, since they have to make sure he isn't hurting himself further, and he wasn't allowed to have his phone since no one who was placed in there was allowed to have technology. There was phones there to call friends and family, but they were the older, connected to the wall type. There weren't any T.Vs in the place either, only books and magazines to read.

Sans wasn't sure when to wind up the jack in a box, he didn't know when he wanted Laughing Jack to help him escape. He knew once he did, he would be wanted and hunted, since he was considered insane. So he wanted to try to get out of there legally first, but that way wasn't going so well.

There was no getting out of there, they wouldn't let him retest or have a lawyer. The skeleton ended up spending the night there, trying to hold back becoming a wanted man for as long as possible. It was hard to convince the others that they were wrong, because he did claim to adopt in a little girl named Sally when he had no legal documents or other statements to back it up.

So, basically he was screwed.

Sans was sitting in one of the library rooms, holding the jack in a box on his lap. Taking it everywhere he went was the only way to make him feel more comfortable, knowing that he could turn the handle at any moment to see his friend again.

"I heard that you might have some visitors soon," One of the other people there said, sitting down next to him.

In this place, people had roommates assigned to them, and the one he was assigned to was this guy named Tim, Timothy Wright for his full name. He was nice, telling Sans that he had only been there for a few days as well, since he had suicidal thoughts and had admitted himself in. Tim was also impressed by Sans' little box, saying he liked the older design.

"Is there anyway i can just say no visitors or whatever?" Sans asked the brown haired male next to him.

"Doubt it, they won't even let me take a smoking break, so dumb," Tim said, "But I won't be staying here for long, and I don't think you will be, either."

"Oh?" Sans asked him.

It was obvious, this Tim guy knew more than he was letting on. Judging by how he knew Sans' name before Sans had even told him, and how he seemed to know the box was more important than a memory of his home, this Tim knew some things.

"Remember to call his name, Sans," Tim said, "Just remember to do that, and I'll see you again."

"Wait, you know- hey, get back here!"

Tim had stood up and started walking away halfway through his sentence, Sans standing up to try to go after him. But when he tried to, one of the staff walked up to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Comic Sans, you have some visitors," The man said.

"No thanks," Sans said, "You can just tell them to leave."

"It's a part of your treatment to get help from friends and family," He said, "And they drove a long way to see you."

"Those people aren't my friends or my family," Sans said, "I may be blood related to Papyrus, but he doesn't qualify as family to me."

"Sans, you don't have a choice, it's helpful to be with people you're more used to," He said, "Please don't force us to take you to see them on only your first day here."

"But I don't belong here," Sans told him.

"Do I have to get some of the Doctors and have them help drag you?" He asked Sans.

"... fine, but this isn't going to help my depression," Sans said, picking up the box and following the man out of the room into the hallway.

"They're here to help you, to support you," He said, "You should try to talk to them about how you feel. It does help."

"No thanks," Sans said.

Were these people qualified to even help him? They should be keeping him away from the people who didn't help, not forcing him to interact with them.

But Sans had made his decision, as he walked past a window and saw the sun setting in the distance, it almost entirely dark out. He was done with them, their stupid faces, everything about them. It was known to him that his true friends had some negative feelings towards the old friends, and Sans wanted to tell them all off, just one last time, before he got out of there.

He wasn't going to stay another night, Sans had declared within the confines of his head as he gripped the box in his hands.

And he sure as heck wouldn't deal with their ignorance any longer.

Of course, they were all there. The whole gang had decided to go on a road trip to see the little skeleton they had forgotten for a long time, maybe it was on the way to somewhere more fun they were going to do without him, again. Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, Toriel, the whole gang was there.

The room was the meeting room, where families came in to talk to their relatives and play some games with them. They were all sitting at a table, on one side while there was an empty chair on the other side, presumably for him to sit in.

"Have a seat," The man told Sans.

"Let me guess, if I don't you'll force me to?" Sans asked.

"Yes," The man said.

"This feels more like a prison than a mental hospital," Sans muttered, sitting down in the seat and placing the box in front of him.

To say it wasn't awkward was like saying the sky wasn't blue. The silence was practically deafening, no one wanting to talk first. How exactly could they start off a conversation in this state? 'Hey, I know you guys screwed me over, but how was the drive over? See any cool birds?'

"Why did you guys come here?" Sans demanded, eyeing the box in front of him.

Wait for the right moment, and let Laughing Jack have some fun with them.

Sans wouldn't stop them anymore.

"We... We wanted to see how you've been doing," Papyrus said slowly.

"Has the medicine been helping?" Alphys asked.

"Skeletons aren't affected by chemicals, remember?" Sans said, snapping his gaze at Papyrus, "I didn't think you were that stupid to forget, but judging by how I don't even know you anymore, who knows?"

Papyrus looked down at the table from the insult, not replying. Sans huffed as he leaned back in his seat, looking at all of them with crossed arms.

"What did you think I'd say when you guys visited?" He asked, "Welcome you with open arms? Cry and say how thankful I am that now I'm classified as a pedophile?"

"What?" Toriel asked, "We never did that."

"Oh, please, don't act so innocent," Sans said, "I'm classified as insane, depressed, and as a pedophile. If I ever even get out of here, I'm not going to be allowed near schools or playgrounds. I won't ever be able to settle down and have kids, my one f*cking goal in life is ruined because of you guys thinking I would actually want to get busy with some kids."

"We- we didn't- I-" Alphys stuttered before hiding behind her hands.

"Undyne, comfort your wife, what kind of wife are you?" Sans asked her, "Maybe Alphys will end up getting a divorce with you. I sure hope she does, so you'll both die alone, like I will because i'l be stuck in here forever and won't ever be allowed to have kids because they'll be taken away."

No one bothered to fight back against his words, he was right to be angry. They screwed his entire life over, he could never re-enter society normally again. Or period, since he was deemed too insane in order to function like others. They had even talked about transferring him to a more 'suitable place', an insane asylum in about a couple of months if he wasn't improving. But he wouldn't stick around for that.

"Sans, I-I know you're mad at us for what we did," Papyrus stuttered, "But... But you shouldn't lash out at us for getting you some help. You kidnapped a poor child, Sally wasn't adopted by you. And you hurt yourself! You needed help, I'm worried about you."

"First off, I made these cuts on myself because of you guys," Sans said, pointing at them, "And second, I didn't kidnap anyone. She asked to stay with me because her Uncle hurt her and she couldn't go to the police. I just gave her a place to stay while we figured everything out, there was no kidnapping involved. The fact that you guys would believe I'm a pedophile and that I kidnapped a little girl says a lot more about you all than it does me."

"How come you couldn't go to the police?" Undyne asked, "They're there to help!"

"Her Uncle was the chief, he could blame me for kidnapping her and I'd be, well, here," Sans said, "But now she's all alone and scared, and now he can find her and hurt her again. I hope you guys are happy, what you did. Now she and my friends won't be able to see me for sometime.'

"Your friends?" Frisk asked.

Now.

"Yeah, my real friends, one of them gave me this," Sans said, placing his hands on the box as he started to rotate the old crank on the right side as old, distorted music started to play, while Sans hummed along the lyrics Laughing Jack had told him in his head.

_All around the dark carnival,_

"Wow, that is creepy," Toriel commented.

_Laughing Jack chased a child,_

"Like me? I'm assuming that a pedophile that's insane like me is creepy too," Sans said.

_The little one thought he was safe..._

"Sans, can you stop that? It's... not very pleasant," Papyrus said uneasily.

_Pop! Jack went wild!_

"No, it makes me feel better," Sans said, "It's the best gift I've ever gotten, to be honest.

_He stuffed their faces with many treats,_

"How old is that thing?" Undyne asked.

_He thought they were just dandy,_

"As old as how long you guys ignored me," Sans said.

_But then he found out that it...._

"We promise, we're never going to do that again," Papyrus told the other.

_Was poisoned candy,_

"Uh huh," Sans said sarcastically, "Sure."

_His work was done for that day,_

"No, we're never going to do that again," Toriel added, "We're going to visit you everyday, no excuses."

_He claimed a brand new prize,_

"You guys don't need to, I won't be here too long anyway," Sans told them, growing close to the end of the tune.

_He cackled then so evilly,_

"How come?" Papyrus asked.

_He loved their demise._

"I'm leaving tonight."

_POP!_

The inside was empty, no jack in a box popping out from the confines of the box. It took a moment for Laughing Jack to appear, so Sans settled down his hands on either side of the box.

"I like the tune, it's really catchy," Sans said.

"So do I," A voice giggled from right behind him.

Yup, there he was.

It was easy to see when everyone else noticed.

Alphys screamed, along with Toriel, while Papyrus' jaw literally dropped onto his lap. Undyne yelled "WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?" while Frisk fell backwards out of their chair from surprise. The guy who had been at the door was gone, so Sans wasn't sure if he had run when he saw the clown or he had left earlier.

"Hi Laughing Jack!" Sans said, smiling at him.

"Hi little potato!" Laughing Jack replied, wrapping his long arms around Sans, "I was wondering when you'd call me or Ben!"

"Sans, what, who?" Papyrus stuttered, staring at the two in utter shock after he reattached his jaw to his skull.

"Hey, you know the 'no hurting or killing them' rule I set, that you're only allowed to kick Papyrus and them?" Sans said, gesturing to them.

"Yuparoo, I hate that rule," Laughing Jack said, grinning at them with the glint of pure evil in his eyes.

"Well, I'm discarding that rule now," Sans said, standing up from his chair and pushing it back into the table, "Kill them however you like."

They didn't have any chance to react.

Undyne had barely summoned a spear to throw at him before Laughing Jack was in front of Frisk, the child of the group, which made sense that he was aiming for them first. The tall, monochrome clown grabbed their nose and pulled harshly back, a handful of unwrapped, most likely poisonous candies in his hand.

The poisonous candies looked different than his normal ones. While his normal candy came in a selection of different colors, his less edible ones all were black and white.

"Eat up, you brat!" He cackled, shoving his handful of poisonous candies into the child's move and used his arm to shove them too far down the kids throat to make Frisk unable to cough them back up.

He's seen the clown do worse, judging by how he was literally ripped out a heart from an alive kid, and how many more bodies he had in his little world.

"Frisk!" Toriel screamed, shooting out fireballs at him to try and stop him.

"Sans, help Frisk!" Papyrus yelled at him, grabbing their soul to help pull them away from the clown.

"You are all the same, ignorant idiots," Laughing Jack laughed, turning towards them as their attacks flew through him and didn't even scratch him, "Sans is with me now. After I kill you all we're going to go get the others and all run away together."

"Instead of run, can we walk at a leisurely pace?" Sans asked him, "I'm too lazy to run."

"I can carry you, you're a pretty tiny potato," Laughing Jack said, patting his head.

"You're with that guy?" Undyne asked.

"Sans, come over here, you can't be near him," Alphys said, Toriel crouching down to help up the coughing child.

"Nah, I'm going to chill with my friend," Sans said, "But I think we shouldn't stay here too long, Laughing. The guards might come and we might end up having to do a mass genocide of this place. Sorta like how Frisk did."

"What? Frisk did what? Sans, what's going on?" Toriel demanded.

"Sans, you are crazy!" Undyne yelled.

"I'm crazy because you all made me this way," Sans yelled at them, "If you just had been decent f*cking people, none of this would've happened! And go ahead and ask Frisk about the genocide, they'll love to tell you all about it."

"Come on, my little potato, let's go," Laughing Jack said, picking him up, "I'll kill them another day."

And in a puff of smoke, looking one last time at Papyrus' face, seeing the utter confusion and horror in his face as he processed what was happening before he was standing inside of his living room again.

And you know what?

Sans didn't mind that face.

Gaster had succeeded, after all. He did create a murdering weapon, one of which took his life first. Sans thought if he ever saw that face on Papyrus, he would comfort him, cherish him and make him feel better.

Ha, what a joke.

"Sans!" Everyone yelled when they saw him.

"Hey guys, guess who's a wanted man now?" He asked them, being set down out of the clown arms, "Now we're all wanted, crazy people! Heck yeah!"

"Sans, I was so worried!" Sally sobbed, gripping his body as she cried into his chest.

"Thank god you're alright, after they took your phone I couldn't see what was happening," Ben said.

"Yeah, apparently I'm classified as insane and a pedophile now," Sans said, patting Sally's head, "Does that qualify me for CreepyPasta rank yet? I don't have creepy spaghetti but I'm technically insane and depressed!"

"No, some of us are just murderers," Bloody said, "But now what should we do? No doubt they'll look at your house soon for you, so we can't stay here anymore."

"Great, as soon as I show up, I have to run away again," Smile Dog commented, rolling over on the couch.

"Don't sacrifice yourself like that again," Jack told Sans, hugging him as well from the side.

  
"Yeah, just let us kill them all," Jeff said, fist bumping him, "But we definitely aren't going to let you become a CreepyPasta. One of us has to remain a bit sane."

"Eh, sure," Sans laughed, "But yeah, we should grab everything we can and leave before the cops get here. I can just buy a new house with a fake identity or whatever, I have a lot of money so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Are you sure you want to go on the run, like us?" Jane asked him.

"I mean, there's no other option now, since they think I'm insane," Sans told her, "We can figure something out. But everyone go pack a bag of your stuff, then we can stop for food real quick after I change my license plate before we figure out where to go."

"You all could come into my world!" Laughing Jack said.

"Maybe, that's always open too," Sans said.

And with that, everyone went to where they kept their items and started packing, Sans having made sure to have enough luggage cases in case anything like this happened. Maybe he knew this wouldn't last forever, but that was fine. He had more than enough money from his job and gold in order to last himself three lifetimes in a life of luxury, he was set and good. And not to mention, he was technically 'on the run' as a kid, running away from the Royal Guard before they could catch him and find out he was an experiment, so he has experience in this field too.

Maybe that dream was right, with the guy inside of it. Maybe he was just good at it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this life?" Smile Dog asked him as Sans folded up his prized telescope and placed it gently into a large duffel bag, "You'll be running from the Police until the moment you die. You'll never be able to make normal friends again."

"I'll be fine, I have all of you, don't I?" Sans asked, placing a large wad of cash after another into the bag (he had been withdrawing money at large rates for if this happened), along with large chunks of gold he didn't even transfer into money yet, "And you all became friends with me anyway."

"You aren't exactly normal material," Smile Dog said.

"Who is?" Sans asked him.

"Where do you plan to go?"

Sans took a glance at the forest through the window, grinning to himself as he spotted a masked man watching him from the distance.

"I think I know someone who can help us," He said.

Soon, everyone was packed up and ready to go, Laughing Jack taking their stuff into his world so they wouldn't have to carry it. They were all in agreement, they would all stick together from here on out.

"You aren't actually thinking of him, aren't you?" Ben asked as Sans turned towards the forest outside of his house.

"He visited me, when I was younger," Sans said, "If he wanted to hurt me, he could have by now."

"Ah, yes, the legendary man with no face," Smile Dog said.

"Is he going to help us?" Sally asked.

"I think he will," Sans said, looking back out as he let go of her hand, "But he'll want me to come alone, judging by the lake incident."

"The lake incident?" Bloody asked the others.

"Basically he took Charlie, Sally's bear, as a 'hostage' and led out Sans alone," Jane explained to the masked male.

"But Charlie is all safe now!" Sally said, hugging the beloved bear close to her chest.

"I'm not going to let you go alone, you could get hurt," Jack told Sans.

"I still have Laughing Jack's box for if anything happens," Sans told the group, "Not to mention I'm a bit of a wicked fighter. I'll be back real quick."

And so, he was off with that, treading through the woods after everyone had said their goodbyes. He could feel the gaze of three people on him, along with the same presence he now found oddly comforting. There was no doubt about it, he was here, nearby.

Watching him.

Sans had long forgotten what not being watched like felt, he was so used to it now he just learned to live with it. But maybe that was a good thing, that they were watching him. They weren't watching him to learn how to kill him, they were waiting, until he was ready, ready to call out the mans name in the woods.

It could explain why he seemed to so easily connect with those other CreepyPasta. He was just like them, as that one dream showed, Papyrus was the only thing holding him back. If that was a good thing or a bad thing was debatable.

But Sans had never felt so happy in his life, so he was actually glad the others were such jerks. He could now find out who he truly was, and what he was meant for in life.

Of course, he had so many questions to ask the blank faced man, but as he stopped in the woods, feeling all of their presences nearby, he wasn't scared. In fact, he was ecstatic.

And so, Sans tilted back his head, and the name came out from his inner soul, although he couldn't remember it, his body and soul did. It was always there, just waiting to be released.

From the start, he wasn't being tortured by the resets, by killing Frisk over and over. No, he was being trained.

"Slenderman!"

Although the tale of his past life has now ended, that doesn't mean the story of Sans itself was over entirely.

Thank you, Papyrus, for setting Sans free.

Now he could finally move into the next story of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this was intentional from the start. I wanted Sans to have met Slenderman in the underground the entire time, along with why he so easily connected with the others was because he could become one too, he just didn't want to take the final step. I also intended to end it on chapter 25, before things got way out of control and there ended up being like 80 chapters and 100 different CreepyPasta for me to manage. So now, there's going to be a sequel!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me on this adventure, wow, I didn't think I would get this far and still be interesting in the story. I don't know when the next story will be out, but you'll know when you see it. (And this is exactly 100 pages on google docs, I am very proud of that).
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna draw fanart for this, that is always welcome (I freaking love fanart you have no idea), so if you guys wanna draw some while I work on setting up the sequel that'd be a pretty great schedule. It shouldn't take too long to get the next story, I just want to set up a couple of chapters before I publish it out, and make sure I have the cover drawn for that too. I don't plan on any third books, because I have a good plan for how I want to end the second one.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this first book, and have a fantastic day! Thank you for sticking through towards the end, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed the story!
> 
> I'll be uploading the sequel tomorrow, so don't worry about that. On Wattpad I'm actually on the third book of this series, so if you want to read the next two books all in one go you can. But if you don't mind waiting a day the next book in this series will be up tomorrow! Make sure to check out my other books on ao3 and Wattpad and I'll post a chapter to let you guys know when the sequel is out!


	27. Second Book

The second book is out! Sorry for the delay, but here's the link:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959631/chapters/54882853>

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip!


End file.
